The Other Airbender
by Ixidor Alucard
Summary: Aang is not the last airbender. Meet Avin Airiaen, a mysterious boy from the Western Air Temple. Is he a friend or foe? What does he know about the Fire Nation that Aang and the others don't? And, what's his interest in Toph?
1. Chapter 1: Avin

**A/N: First off, I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story. Thanks to you guys, I think I have an idea on what could improve my story, and I'm really grateful for that. A lot of the continuity errors and plot holes you guys addressed have been corrected here, thanks again, and keep on reviewing, I'd like to hear your opinions on how it's going.**

**Don't own Avatar or anything like that, but anti-hero Avin Airiaen is my original character. This fic takes place at no really specific point in the series, so it's up for interpretation. This is my first fanfic for Avatar so please R&R, I want to hear what you guys think. Enjoy**

Chapter 1: Beginnings

_So, what now, smart guy?_

_Give me a second…tracking someone isn't an exact science or anything…_

_Just hurry it up, huh? Look, right there, on the ground. _

_What is it?_

_That, look!_

Avin Airiaen knelt on the ground. He grabbed the piece of cloth on the ground. It was from an airbender's tunic. The Avatar had been here already. He had been following them for so long. He had been so close, at the swamp...he should have had them there. No matter; the point was, he was getting closer. He scratched his head. What was he going to say? What could he say? He looked back towards the ocean, in the direction of the Fire Nation.

No. He wasn't going back. Anything but back _there._

He pushed up the collar of his jacket, and started walking.

**Elsewhere**

Aang jumped headfirst into the water. "WAA-HOOO!" he yelled. He made a big splash, and Sokka was soaked in water.

"Ah, Aang!!" he groaned.

"Shut up and come join us already, the water's great," Toph retorted.

"Guys, aren't we forgetting something? Like about how we have to keep moving? The Fire Nation could attack at any moment!" Sokka said.

"Relax, Sokka," Katara said calmly as she swam gracefully through the water.

"We've been flying for days, and we've covered our tracks pretty well. I think we can relax for an hour or two," Aang said.

Toph got out of the water, drying herself off, and started walking out of the clearing.

"Hey, Toph, where are you going?" Aang said, "We haven't practiced earthbending today, remember?"

"Don't worry, Twinkle Toes," Toph said, walking deeper into the dense forest, "I'll be back before you know it."

Toph continued her march through the large trees and the soft grass. She found a nice spot at the base of a tree, with soft grass, and a few rocks. She sat down, and the felt the cool that the shade of the tree's long branches gave her.

"I miss you guys, you know that?" Toph said to nobody in particular. After all, no one was around. It was part of why she said it, anyway. "I know you probably don't think I do, and most of the time I try not to think about it. But sometimes I remember you, and I have to let something out."

"So, like…I wonder sometimes. Do you miss me too?" Toph asked, putting her face in her hands.

**With Avin**

Avin stalked through the forest carefully. He didn't want Avatar and his friends to notice his prescence until HE wanted them to know. They had almost given him the slip, but a little ingenuity and luck (mostly luck, Avin admitted) got him back on their trail. He caught a handful of the bison's hair. Either it was shedding again or the Avatar was doing a terrible job of looking after his bison. Either way, they were probably about a mile or so away. He walked in their direction when he noticed a shuffling sound. He took out his sword and swung it around. Nothing. He looked around carefully. He had heard the sound from behind the base of a tree. He approached the tree carefully. He jumped and pointed his sword at...

A sleeping girl. He put his sword down and bent down to look at her.

The odds of meeting a girl in the middle of the forest, so close to where the Avatar was? She had to be a friend of the Avatar. Thinking about it more, she was probably Toph Beifong, the Avatar's earthbending teacher. Judging from the recent dirt on her feet and the fresh tracks leading to her location, she seemed to have been running. Another thing Avin noticed is that the girl had been crying, due to the undried tears on her face. Her clothes had been wet, and they had dried a little, but she was still soaked. She shivered in her sleep. Avin wasn't surprised; she must have been very cold. He took off his jacket and put it over her. He knew what it felt like to be cold. He dried her tears, and brushed her hair back.

_She's a very pretty girl_, Avin thought to himself. She looked about a year or two younger than Avin. He lit a fire beside her. Why was he doing this? The girl was a friend of the Avatar's...and consequently, an enemy of his. But he looked at her, and felt a funny warm feeling inside him.

He had no idea he was feeling compassion.

"Toph!" yelled Katara.

"Toph!" shouted Aang, "Where are you?"

Sokka cut his machete through some vines, and the group continued the search for their lost friend.

**With Toph and Avin**

Toph woke up. She felt around, and noticed a long piece of cloth covering her. Where had this come from...? She listened intently to her surroundings.

_Hmm, no birds chirping or anything, and the temperature's dropped a bit, _she thought, _must be nighttime._

She put her hand to her face to dry her tears, only to notice that her face was already dry. She was also warm, due to the fire that had been lit next to her. She felt a plate of food sitting on the ground near the fire. Who ever had done this, they were very sweet. She took off the jacket and started eating when she felt someone drop from the treetops.

She got up quickly as a boy's voice said, "Hey, hold on. I'm not your enemy."

She stopped. "You...are you the one that did all this for me?" She motioned towards the fire and food.

"Yeah," the boy replied, "I was expecting a better welcome..."

"Sorry," Toph said as she sat down. The boy sat down too.

"Thanks for helping me, but I'm doing just fine on my own." she said.

"Didn't look that way to me..." the boy muttered. She looked in the direction of the voice. She felt the boy's slight surprise as he looked into her eyes. "You're blind?"

She returned the stare. "Yes." she said defiantly. Figures he would be just like everyone else...

Avin looked into her milky-white eyes. "I-I didn't mean to offend you." he said. And he hadn't; he just hadn't been expecting it. Toph looked at him. How she could look into his eyes perfectly when she was blind was beyond him. The girl was definitely special, no doubt about that. Well, she _was_ traveling with the Avatar...

"Well, don't worry, because you don't. I'm used to people treating me different because I'm blind."

Avin shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that. I know you're a powerful warrior. You don't need anyone's help."

Toph looked up, surprised. "How did you know that?"

Avin could have kicked himself. How could he have let that slip...? Luckily enough for him, he didn't have time to respond, as Aang, Katara, and Sokka came out of the darkness.

"Avatar!" Avin got up hastily and grabbed his sword. _Of all the times...!_ "Finally, I've been searching for you for a long time."

Aang took out his staff. "What do you want?"

Toph got up. "Guys?"

"Let Toph go!" Sokka said angrily as he grabbed his boomerang.

"Hey, wait," said Avin. He began to think they were getting the wrong impression, "I didn't kidnap her..." He pointed his sword at Aang. "But I do want to fight you."

His sword and Aang's staff clashed. Katara sent a blast of water at Avin, but he dodged it effortlessly. He retaliated by sending a burst of compressed air her way. She was too surprised to react, and the blast hit her and she went flying through the bushes. Aang's face was a mixture of shock and anger, and he rushed at Avin. "You're...an airbender!?" Aang asked. He swung his staff at Avin.

"No, I'm not, that blast of air must have been the wind, huh?" replied Avin sarcastically as their weapons clashed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Toph getting ready to earthbend. _No, no, no!! _Avin thought, _I have no idea how to fight an earthbender...much less HER..._

Toph shot a boulder at Avin, and he opted to dodge Toph's attack, rolling out of the way. Sokka slashed at Avin with his machete. Avin blocked and parried each blow. He rolled behind Sokka, grabbed him, and threw him into a tree. Out of all the Avatar's friends, Avin had thought Sokka would be the easiest to fight, and the warrior hadn't disappointed him. Aang sent a blast of air at Avin, and Avin blocked it with a shield of air. Aang stopped for a second. _His airbending..._Aang thought to himself, _it has power even to rival mine's..._

"Surprised, Avatar?" Avin cried triumphantly, "I doubt you can win this fight!"

_Yeah, I can SAY that, _Avin thought, _but I'm so totally screwed. Common sense says I should beg for mercy at this point, but…_

He got ready to resume his attack as Sokka got up and threw his boomerang.

Sokka's boomerang whizzed through the air. Avin looked on in shock as the boomerang headed for Toph. The idiot's aim was way off...! He dove at her with inhuman speed, and shoved her aside. The boomerang connected with his skull and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Deal

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long, but here's chapter 2 ! Many thanks to the reviewers of this story, and hope people will keep reviewing, comments and criticisms are welcome, I'm still learning so I appreciate hearing what experienced writers have to say.  
**

Avin's eyes opened wearily. He looked right into Aang's staff, pointed at his face. "Well, THAT'S a great way to start the day." Avin said sarcastically.

Aang's eyes narrowed. "Ok, talk," Aang said.

"Who are you?" asked Sokka, who was pointing his machete at Avin's head. Avin realized he had been tied to a tree.

"Isn't this a bit much, guys?" he asked, bored.

"We'll be asking the questions here," Sokka said. Avin raised an eyebrow.

"My name is Avin Airaien. As I showed you during our battle, I'm an airbender." He looked into Aang's eyes. "Much like you, Avatar." Aang stiffened. Avin looked around. Katara and Toph were standing a few feet away. He noticed a flicker of sympathy in Toph's face as he looked at her; but then it was gone as quickly as it came.

"How can you be an airbender?" Aang asked. Something in his tone made Avin angry, and he realized something...

"You're afraid of me." Avin said casually. Aang put his staff under Avin's chin. "Believe me, Avatar, I'm not your enemy."

"Then why did you attack us?" asked Sokka.

Avin looked down. He looked over at Sokka. "You mind if I get rid of these?" A gale burst around Avin, and he shot into the air. Avin floated down to earth effortlessly, and walked calmly past Sokka, who looked shocked. "Come on, don't act so surprised. I'm the best there is."

He looked at Aang. "I attacked you to test your abilities. A warrior like yourself intrigued me, so I wanted to see what you could do. I'm no villain. Your friend, Toph, knows that." They all looked at her.

Toph nodded. "He helped me, when I ran off into the forest."

Avin looked at all of them. "I have many reasons I came looking for you. For now, let's just say that I have unfinished business with the Fire Nation, and since you guys want to take the Fire Lord down, I figure it's in all our best interests if we teamed up."

"Tough luck," said Sokka curtly, "We aren't in this for revenge, we're doing it to bring peace to the world."

Avin shrugged. "Different motivations, same objective." He lowered his sleeves to reveal airbending tattoos, like Aang's.

Avin's, however, were jet-black. "You'll find I'm a valuable ally. I'm sure I'll find the same thing about you. Some..." he looked at Sokka, "more than others." He turned away from a furious Sokka, and extended a hand towards Aang.

Aang hesitated. "You don't trust me," Avin said, "And why would you? How about this: I'll let you decide this amongst yourselves. By tomorrow morning, though, I want your answer." He started to walk off into the forest, and turned around. "Oh, and don't come looking for me. Let ME find YOU." With that, he jumped and glided through the treetops.

They all decided to sleep in Toph's earth tent that night. They didn't feel confident in their own tents, especially knowing someone like Avin was out there. Toph hated the arrangement; she liked her privacy and the extra space she had to bend to make room for everyone was a hassle. As they all sat in a circle, Sokka began talking.

"I think we should leave. Avin may not be our enemy, but he definitely isn't our friend. We should get on Appa and put as much distance between us as we can."

Aang thought about the jet-black tattoos. The boy's airbending prowess. His interest in Toph..."He's a powerful bender. And he's an airbender. Maybe the only one, besides me. What if he ends up with the Fire Nation? He might join them, or worse, he might try to fight alone..." Aang looked up. "And even though I don't like him, the last thing I'll ever do is let another airbender get hurt."

Katara spoke up. "Aang, think about it. The airbenders were supposedly wiped out a hundred years ago. How can Avin have lived so long? He looks like he's our age. What's more, how could he have come so far without us ever hearing of him? And what Air Temple is he from? We've been to all of them."

"Not all," said Aang. "We never saw the Western Air Temple."

"Which was the closest to Fire Nation territory!" Sokka exclaimed, "That one would have been the first to have fallen. I still don't think he's an airbender. It's not possible."

"We saw him airbend," Toph said from her corner of the tent, "There's no doubt that he's an airbender. And it isn't impossible, just improbable. Twinkletoes is proof of that."

Aang looked at Toph. "You think he should come with us too?"

Toph nodded. Aang smiled and nodded back.

"I think we should let him come with us," Aang said, "As long as he'll tell us how and why he is what he is." He looked around. "Agreed?"

Everyone nodded, except Sokka, who only looked away sullenly. Toph started snoring.

Morning. The sun shone brightly through the canopy of trees. Avin dropped down, from out of nowhere, it seemed. "So, have you guys decided?" Avin asked.

"Yeah. You can come with us, but only if you promise to answer all our questions." Aang extended his hand. "Deal?"

Avin shook it and said cheerfully, "Deal." he nodded over at Appa. "Shall we get going, then?" Aang nodded.

Avin jumped into the hollow of a tree and retrieved his food, jacket, and sword.

Sokka, Katara, and Momo were already on Appa. Sokka groaned when he saw Avin climb up. "Wow, what an expected welcome." Avin muttered.

Katara giggled and replied, "Don't worry about him. He was the same with Aang when we met him." They shook hands. "I'm Katara."

_That's true, we haven't been formally introduced..._"Avin Airiaen," he replied, "Nice to meet you."

Aang helped Toph get on Appa. As he floated next to her, their eyes met. It was only for a second, but enough for Avin to notice.

_Hmm..._Avin thought to himself, _it seems Aang's going to be my rival in more ways than one..._

Zuko looked out at the ocean, thinking. A girl walked up to him.

"Zuzu, why so upset?" she asked.

"I don't know why we're leaving home again." he answered sullenly.

Azula shrugged. "As it should be. Father wants this job done quickly, but the boy we're searching for is no pushover. Didn't you hear about what happened to the people guarding him? The tragedy at Crescent Island?"

Zuko looked at her in shock. "THAT'S who we're searching for?"

Azula nodded and said, "I think I'm going to go to bed. You should get some rest too, Zuzu. You'll need all your strength if you want to stand a chance at beating him."

"He's a monster." Zuko muttered to himself as Azula left. "This is suicide."

**A/N: Things should be getting interesting in the next chapter, what with Avin's promise and Zuko and Azula appearing (finally). Chapter 3 should be up soon  
**


	3. Chapter 3: The Flames Spark

**A/N: Due to season 3 finally arriving (whoo-hoo!) this story now takes place before Appa is captured but after the gaang visits the swamp. Is that ok? Please notify me if I made an error in timeline continuity, except for the Zuko/Azula alliance I think it'll be okay.  
Avin is my OC, and Feizhi is the OC of my friend gaia09. Thanks for everything!  
Oh yes, and the bold/italicized text indicates a flash back. Only italics indicate thought processes.  
**

"Aang, I have to say," Avin began, "I'm a little disappointed my old friend doesn't remember me. It's only been about a hundred years."

Aang blinked in surprise, and he had to prevent himself from letting go of Appa's reins. "We knew each other?"

"Of course!" Avin said, "Don't you remember?"

_Go ahead, tell them, _a voice said to himself, _They're your allies, like it or not. Not like they won't find out anyway.  
_

_Everything that's happened, it's all HIS fault, _another voice said, _Get revenge. Kill them all, now!_

Avin took a deep breath and began, "We were both airbenders, at the Southern Air Temple, long ago."

"You and I met when we were very small. We were good friends. For me, you were my only friend. For some reason or another, I wasn't a talented airbender. I was constantly working hard, trying to stay at the same level as the other airbenders. We started talking at the training grounds, due to our unreasonable training schedules, and we spent a lot of time together. In fact, if it wasn't for your help, I wouldn't have become a master. Once we were both masters, we turned the temple upside down."

Avin held back a laugh as he remembered the crazy stunts they would pull, and went on, "Well, one day, a terrible storm came. I was at the training grounds, but you were nowhere to be found. So I ran to Monk Gyatso, and he told me that you had run away."

"So I did the only logical thing. I hopped on my own bison and tried to find you."

He stopped for a second. Everyone was waiting for him to continue.

"Well, Anpa had always been faster than Appa. So after about an hour, I could see you and Appa. You were losing altitude fast, so I dived after you and Appa. That was my first mistake. I never saw Anpa again, I can only guess he died in the storm. Anyway, I dove into the water after you guys, but I didn't get far. I felt a rush of cold, I felt such pain...Then, I woke up in a small home in the Earth Kingdom village of Gaoling."

"Wait, so then what happened?" Sokka asked, confused.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Avin shrugged as he lied down to look at the night sky. The stars were bright tonight.

"Hey, wait, that's it?" Toph asked.

"Of course not, but the rest can wait until later," Avin replied, "All of you are tired."

Katara yawned, "He's right. We'd better get some rest."

Sokka nodded and lied down.

"I'll stay up, and make sure Appa does too. Go to sleep, Aang." Avin said, reaching for the reins.

Aang hesitated. "Don't worry, I know how to ride a bison." Avin said.

Aang nodded and sat down next to Toph.

"Aang?" Toph asked.

"Yeah?" Aang replied.

"So it is you. I hate flying, I can't see a thing!" Toph grumbled.

"Don't worry, Toph," Aang said as he took her hand, "I'm right here with you."

Toph smiled and punched Aang lightly in the arm. "Thanks, Twinkle Toes."

Aang smiled and watched her close her eyes and start snoring. Aang soon fell asleep as well, still holding Toph's hand.

Avin couldn't help but feel a little sad as he saw the pair sleep.

_Sad? Ha! You're Avin Airaien. Emotions like that are beneath you. They're weak!_

_Whatever. Your entire life has been one long tragedy. Get over it. _

_You're both wrong...It's ok to feel...it's ok to be human...  
_

_**Morning. Avin woke up to find himself in a small shack. **_

_**"Oh, you're awake!" said a young girl behind him. **_

_**Avin looked around, and asked, "Where am I?" **_

_**The young girl had long brown hair and light brown skin. She was dressed in rags, but despite her meager clothes, seemed like a cheerful enough child. She smiled and said, "This is the Earth Kingdom village of Gaoling." **_

_**"Gaoling? How did I get here?" **_

_**"I'm not sure. I found you unconscious on the beach one day after a storm. I brought you here and I've been trying to get you to wake up ever since." **_

_**"You probably saved my life. Thank you," Avin said, "Do you have a name?" **_

_**"I'm Rixama," said the girl, "And yourself?" **_

_**"I'm Avin..."**_

Avin snapped out of his reverie and looked up at the sky, a little sadly.

But sadness was a weak emotion...

He decided to put any further thoughts of the past on hold for now, and to focus on keeping Appa, who was starting to yawn, high in the air.

**Near the outskirts of Gaoling**

Zuko looked at the burnt remains of the shack. He spied a piece of an air nomad staff, hidden in the rubble. "Airaien was here," he said to Azula.

"Hmm, it appears so. And how convenient of him to leave evidence right here." Azula replied.

"Ty Lee, Mai, come with me. We'll go to the east." Azula said.

"The east? He seems to be heading north." Zuko said.

"You can go your own way, if you prefer, Zuzu. But if I remember correctly, the last time you did that didn't work out so well..."

Zuko looked at Azula angrily, but nodded and hopped on his ostrich-horse. He knew whatever Azula had in mind, it wasn't stupid.

**Somewhere in the sky**

Toph woke up, her head next to someone else's. She blushed furiously as she realized it was Aang, and how close she was to him, and pushed him away quickly.

How embarrassing...Twinkle Toes was her friend...besides, he had a thing for Sugar Queen...

"Problems?" a voice called out, startling her.

"Sorry," Avin went on, "I forget you can't see when we're in the air..."

"That's nice," Toph replied sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm still getting used to all of you, okay? I barely know any of you. Except Aang, but," he scoffed, "Aang's changed."

"What?" Toph asked, "How so?"

"Never mind," Avin said, "It's just...this Aang isn't the one I was hoping to see again. He's changed, that's for sure. And I doubt it's for the better."

"You're wrong," Toph said, "Twinkle Toes is a great friend."

"Don't talk to me about friendship!!" Avin burst out in fury, "He has no idea what being a friend means!!"

"OK, sorry," Toph muttered, "Cool down, airhead."

Avin felt ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Well, you did." Toph said, as she laid on her back and refused to say another word. She'd rather wait for the others to wake up.

Avin could have smacked himself. He had only one thought. And every voice was saying the same thing:

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _

**On the shores of the Fire Nation**

"Lady Feizhi!" Servants ran through the sand, looking for the young girl. "Lady Feizhi, where are you?"

The young girl ran through the sand effortlessly. She pushed her makeshift boat through the water, her golden eyes filled with determination. She jumped up onto the boat with her bag of food and water. She'd planned this out to the last minute. No way would her servants catch her in time.

"Feizhi!" Her father stopped at the water. Her father, the honorable Fire Nation governor.

Well, he could live in this horrible place. But it wasn't the life she would have.

"I'm sorry, Father. We'll see each other again someday. But right now, I have to go."

"Feizhi, come back!" Her father shouted after her.

But Feizhi only waved and pulled on the sail, her black hair, braided into ponytails, whipping across her face. The wind would help her. She'd be miles away soon.

Tears ran down her face as she said, "I'm finally free. But where am I going?"

She adjusted her black belt nervously as she thought of who would welcome her among the other nations, and the answer jumped out at her almost immediately.

"Avin, we'll meet again soon!"

**A/N: Chapter 3 done !** **R&R please, I want to hear what everyone thinks. Sorry it took so long, next few chapters should be up soon enough.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Airbending Duel

**A/N: Chapter 4 up, just to recap Avin is my OC while Feizhi is gaia09's OC, and they apparently have some past together...Enjoy, and R&R please  
**

**Somewhere in the southern ocean**

Feizhi looked up at the sky. The tinges of pink and red signaled it would be morning soon. She wiped some sweat from her brow and sighed. She should have seen some land by now, anything...

Then, in the horizon, she saw a strip of land. She quickly adjusted her sail in the direction of the island. She had to stop somewhere; she was running low on supplies.

That was how Feizhi, the daughter of a Fire Nation governor, landed on Kyoshi Island.

**Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom**

"AVINNNNN!" a voice yelled, making him fall out of his perch in the tree.

Well, it _had _been a nice nap...

"Jeez, Toph, thanks for that," Avin muttered, "It's not like I needed the sleep or anything..."

"Well, come on, airhead, it's time for training." Toph exclaimed as Avin got up and blew the dust off his jacket.

"Training? I don't start my training until noon. Actually, I don't start my training until I wake up, which could be noon, or it could be two, maybe three in the afternoon." Avin replied.

"Not your training. Twinkle Toes. I already practiced earthbending with him, and Katara and Sokka went into town, so airbending practice it is."

"Wait, so Aang wants me to train with him, so I _have_ to go?" Avin asked skeptically.

"Sorry, but we're running kind of low on airbenders at the moment..." Toph shrugged.

Avin glared at her, and pushed past her saying, "That's not funny, Toph."

He then broke into a run to dodge the boulders she sent flying at him.

**In a clearing, a few miles from the campsite**

"So, you wanted to train?" Avin asked as he walked into the clearing where Aang was stretching.

"Yeah, I haven't trained with another airbender in a long time!" Aang said.

"I can relate," Avin replied.

Avin and Aang bowed to each other in respect. Then Aang grinned, and sent a jet of air at Avin. Avin took a deep breath and jumped out of the way. Then he  
released the air, sending Aang hurtling through some bushes. Avin jumped in after him, but Aang was nowhere to be seen. Avin looked around as Aang jumped from a tree behind Avin, and sent a spiral of air at him. Avin crashed into a tree, and Aang leaped back into the treetops.

Avin growled, and followed. Aang ran through the canopy with incredible speed, but Avin began to catch up.

"I guess this battle is going to be about speed." Aang said as he pushed himself to go faster, trying to put distance between him and Avin.

Avin smiled as he finally caught up, and grabbed Aang's shirt. "You're in a lot of trouble, then," he said.

Aang kicked at Avin, but Avin caught Aang's leg and threw him into the ground.

"Ungh..." Aang groaned, trying to get up. Avin dove into the ground after him, but Aang rolled out of the way and shot Avin with a blast of air.

"Oof!" Avin hit a tree and winced at the pain, but he had no time to waste. He ducked in time to avoid another blast of air, and sent his own wave at Aang.

Aang took out his staff and swung it, creating a mighty gale that sent the blast back at Avin.

"Two can play that game," Avin muttered as he unsheathed and swung his sword, creating a tornado. The two attacks hit each other, and created a wind that sent both Aang and Avin in the air. Avin grabbed Aang, and the two continued their fight in the air.

Avin swung his sword at Aang, and Aang parried the blow with his staff. Aang then sent the staff smashing into Avin's stomach. Avin grunted with pain, and looked at the fast-approaching ground. Aang noticed their lack of altitude as well, and slung his staff over his head, and triggered the hidden switch that turned it into a glider.

Avin frowned as he fell, and Aang glided next to him, extending a hand.

Avin hesitated for a moment.

_No way! I don't trust him. Cut his hand off!__  
_

_Take it, idiot. He's not going to kill you, but the ground probably will. _

Avin took Aang's hand, and Aang pulled up sharply, narrowly avoiding the ground.

"Thanks..." Avin muttered as he and Aang landed on the ground.

"Don't worry about it. It was a fun battle!" Aang replied. _But his airbending, it seems so familiar...when I was hit with the air from that tornado, I could feel it. I guess we really were friends long ago. _Aang felt a pang of regret at this, that he really had forgotten his good friend.

But something about Avin wasn't right...

"Why do you use that thing?" Aang asked as Avin polished his sword with a cloth and sheathed it.

"That's none of your business." Avin said with a tone of finality, and Aang decided not to press the issue.

**Kyoshi Island**

She had gotten the supplies she needed easily enough. She had maintained a low profile, and to everyone, she was just a traveler. Within a few days, she had gotten a detailed map of the Earth Kingdom and a fixed, slightly improved ship. Only one thing seemed to be missing...

A name for her ship. How could she forget? Feizhi pondered on this for a moment. _What would be a good name for it? _

As she thought, a lotus leaf drifted down into the boat. She smiled and said, "The Peta."

Feizhi set sail for the northeast, and from there she would have to walk on foot. She had no idea where to start looking for Avin...but then she remembered what he had said the last time they had seen each other.

_We'll meet again. Friends have a way of finding each other, no matter what happens. No matter what may separate us, we'll always find out way back to each other. _

**Back at the clearing  
**

Katara walked into the clearing, and saw the two airbenders. "Hey, you guys!" Katara said as she ran up to Aang.

"Hey, what's up?" Aang asked her.

"Me and Sokka went into town, and got dinner. But when we were walking back, we saw a tornado in the forest. And when we came back to the campsite, Toph said you two were training. We thought you two were killing each other. Well, I did," she explained, "Sokka was a little more concerned with you potentially giving away our position to the Fire Nation soldiers."

"I guess we were a bit inconspicuous," Avin admitted, smiling.

"We'll tone it down, Katara. No more tornadoes from us, promise!" Aang said.

"Hey, speak for yourself!" Avin said, running towards the campsite.

Aang and Katara laughed, and ran after him.

They actually enjoyed dinner that night. It was komodo-chicken with potatoes, and it tasted great. Aang and Avin opted to eat the potatoes with some berries they had found. Avin chose to eat away from the group huddled around the campfire. He finished his meal quickly, and began to look at the stars.

Katara looked over at him and couldn't help but say, "I wonder why Avin isn't eating here, with us."

"Guy probably likes his privacy," Toph muttered absentmindedly, thinking about some new earthbending technique. It involved encasing your arms in solid earth, but increasing the amount of earth attached to you, giving you a longer range, and an overall advantage in battle. The only problem seemed to be it limited speed...She would have to try it out in the morning.

Avin's sharp ears twitched as he overheard what they were talking about. Jeez, they could at least _try _whispering...Avin looked down into the crackling flames of the fire.

He remembered something Aang had asked...

_Why do you use that thing...?_

_**Flashback**  
_

_**"You're funny, Avin," Rixama laughed, her laughter tinkling like bells. **_

_**"Well, you know, I try," Avin couldn't help but chuckle, seeing her smile always warmed his heart. **_

_**Then a scream rang out, and the sound of flames crackling made Rixama run into Avin's arms. **_

_**"Don't worry, Rixama, it's okay." Avin stroked her hair, trying to reassure her. **_

_**"No, no, it's not," Rixama sobbed, "I think they're at Hiro's house. They're going to hurt him and his family, I know it!" **_

_**Avin looked out the window in anger. "I wish I could help." **_

_**"No, you can't go out there, Avin. They'll hurt you." Rixama cried. **_

_**"I don't care," Avin said, getting up, "I have to do something." **_

_**Rixama grabbed his arm and fell to the ground. "Please don't leave me, Avin," she looked up at him, and a tear went down her face, "Please don't go." **_

_**Avin knelt down, and hugged her tightly. "OK. I won't leave you. But you have to promise me not to be scared. No matter what, I'll protect you. Got it?" **_

_**Rixama sniffled and looked out the window, to see smoke rising from a distant house. **_

_**"Avin, why are the Fire Nation people so mean?"  
**_

_**"I don't know, Rixama," Avin said, wiping a tear from her face, "I don't know." **_

_**"What if they find you? What if they hurt us?" Rixama asked, fear in her voice, "You can't airbend, you'll have to leave forever."  
**_

**_"If they find me, I'll fight. And if they even look at you mean, I'll kill them." Avin said, "Somehow..." He thought for a second. A way to fight, a way to protect Rixama, without giving himself away...  
_**

_**"Rixama, you wouldn't have a sword anywhere in your house, do you?"**_

Avin thought about explaining to Aang why he wielded a sword. But he decided to leave his explanations, his memories, in his mind. Where they belonged.

He lied down on the ground and let sleep overtake him.

**Somewhere near the Earth Kingdom shores**

A few days passed. She made sure to ration her food carefully...she had no idea when she would get to the next town, though she calculated it would take a couple more days.

When she made it to land, she left the Peta in a harbor, with a tinge of regret. But she couldn't very well drag the Peta all over the Earth Kingdom.

Feizhi looked back in the direction of the Fire Nation. Her home, but not one she had been particularly proud of.

Now, she had a chance for a new life. To leave the home that had killed and murdered others.

She slung her bag over her shoulder and started walking.


	5. Chapter 5: Battle

**A/N: Chapter 5 ! Enjoy ! **

Aang sent a blast of air at the soldiers. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Avin shoot a jet of hot air, taking out two more soldiers.

But they couldn't hold out for long. They were outnumbered twenty to one.

Zuko sent a blast of fire at Aang, but Aang was able to block it with a boulder, although the blast was so powerful, it still sent him sprawling. Azula sent her own fire blast at Avin. He threw up a shield of air, but the impact from the blast sent him flying.

Avin and Aang collided into each other, and got up to find themselves surrounded. A lake was close by, but not close enough for Aang to get the jump on the soldiers.

"Remind me how you got us in this mess," Avin muttered under his breath.

"ME? We wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you!" Aang whispered angrily.

**Earlier**

"AAAAAAHHH!" Avin yelled, falling out of his hiding spot in the hollow of a tree.

Toph laughed as Avin got up angrily and asked, "Toph, how the HELL do you keep finding me?"

"You make it too easy. Your insanely loud snoring gives you away. So I can find you even if you're not on the ground." Toph replied happily.

"One of these days, I'll find a place where I can sleep to my heart's content."

"Hopefully it'll be somewhere in this world."

Avin grinned. "Hopefully."

Toph pointed in the direction she had come from. "Twinkle Toes is waiting for another airbending practice session."

"Well, better not keep him waiting. See you later, beautiful."

**In a deserted clearing**

"What happened to you?" Aang asked incredulously as Avin limped into the clearing, bruises and cuts all over him.

"Toph happened."

"Enough said. So, you feel up to training?"

"You know it!" The two monks bowed to each other, then launched their attacks. The two tornadoes hit each other and formed an even bigger storm.

"Whoa!" Avin shouted, the wind whipping across his face, "I think we went a little too far!"

"You're telling me!" Aang said, trying to control the tornado.

Avin tried to help, but the tornado swirled around them dangerously. "It's no good! If we work together we can keep it here, but it'll take more than two airbenders to get rid of it completely."

Then, Aang saw someone out of the corner of his eye. Then more figures appeared, all bearing the same uniforms.

"Fire Nation soldiers!"

"Well, at least this tornado is good for something!" Avin said, releasing his hold on it and letting it pick up the soldiers.

"They saw the tornado! There have to be more coming!" Aang said.

"You think?" Avin asked sarcastically. "Come on, we have to move!"

"I'm sorry, Avin, but you're coming with us." An icy voice rang out.

Azula, Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee came into the clearing, with a platoon of soldiers.

**Present**

As Aang and Avin considered their options, a giant wave of earth barreled through the circle of soldiers, and Azula was knocked back by a stream of water. A few soldiers crumpled behind the airbenders, and Sokka caught his boomerang, grinning.

"About time!" Avin exclaimed, as he ran to join Katara's duel with Azula.

"It's just you and me, Avatar!" Zuko shouted as he shot fire at the monk.

Aang jumped in the air as Toph smashed into the ground, making the earth shake and sending more soldiers flying. Aang sent a whirlwind at a few of the remaining soldiers.

Meanwhile, Sokka was busy fighting Ty Lee and Mai. He threw his boomerang, and it hit Mai in the face, knocking her out.

Ty Lee cartwheeled towards Sokka, and aimed a blow at his chest. He rolled out of the way, but not in time to dodge it completely, and the hit paralyzed his left arm.

"Wow," Ty Lee said while trying to hit Sokka, "You look even cuter than you did in Ba Sing Se, if that's possible."

"Uh, thanks?" Sokka said awkwardly, dodging her, as his boomerang finally finished its round trip, and hit Ty Lee in the back of the head. She crumpled to the ground as a very confused Sokka picked up his boomerang and launched himself back into the fray.

Avin and Katara worked together flawlessly. Avin sent a pulse of air that drove Azula close to the lake, and Katara sent up a wave of water crashing down over her. Then Avin sent a spiral of air in Katara's direction, and Katara used it to speed up the trajectory of the water. Avin looked at Katara, and they smiled at each other.

Then Azula, who had been momentarily caught off guard by the onslaught, regained her strength, and ran at the spiral of air. She shot a blast of flame through it, and the air fed the fire, expanding it and hitting Katara. Katara sent up a wave of water to protect her, but the attack was so powerful it sent her flying, and she hit the ground ten feet away with a loud thud.

"Now, to get what I came for," Azula said, turning to Avin.

"Jeez, I'm flattered," Avin said, "But I don't know you like that!" He ran back into the depths of the forest, sending waves of air back at Azula.

Azula gave chase, her speed impressive for a firebender.

"So, Azula," Avin began, dodging a bolt of lightning, "How did you get the lightning powers?"

"Why do you want to know?" Azula asked, firing more lightning at him.

"Well, I make it a point to know what I'm up against." Avin explained as he created a gale and bended it to face Azula.

"You don't like to go into a fight blindly. That's something we'll have to stamp out." Azula replied, dodging the attack, "After all, we can't have you having second thoughts and betraying us." She jumped backwards and hit the side of a tree. She pushed off and shot herself in Avin's direction, firing lightning bolts all the way.

Avin could avoid the lightning easy enough, but not Azula. She barreled into him and grabbed his neck.

"What are you talking about?" Avin choked out, Azula's hands crushing his windpipe.

"I'm talking about you returning to the Fire Nation. About you paying for your crimes, and serving us forever." Her voice dropped to a whisper, "Just like that little girl."

Avin's face contorted in anger as he grabbed Azula's hands, crushing them, and kicked her in the stomach, sending her into the air.

"NEVER!" Avin leaped into the air and grabbed the back of Azula's shirt. He spun around and threw her into the ground.

Azula got up slowly, and wiped some blood from her face. She looked up at Avin, cold fury in her face.

Avin fell back to earth, and his ankle shattered with a loud _crack_. Azula smiled at the sound cruelly, and shot a jet of blue flame at him. Avin made a quick shield, but he knew it wouldn't protect him too much. Then Toph and Aang ran into the path of the flames, and made a solid rock wall. The wall blocked the flames effortlessly.

"Katara's hurt! Go and help her!" Avin said, "I can handle Azula!"

"No way, Airhead," Toph replied, "We have to get you out of here. You can't fight."

"Aang, come on!" Avin appealed to him.

Aang nodded, and said, "Toph, stay with me. I'll get Katara." As he ran towards the lake, he blew his bison whistle.

Toph only looked away in frustration, but nodded. She split the wall in two and toppled it, sending it crashing onto Azula. Avin rolled and shot a blast of wind at Azula.

Azula fell to one knee and looked around, at the panting Zuko and unconscious soldiers.

"You won't escape, Avin," Azula said angrily, "I'll find you, and catch you. I can promise you that."

"We'll see." Avin said, as Appa flew a few feet above him, carrying Sokka, Aang, and an unconscious Katara.

"Come on, guys!" Sokka said.

Avin looked at Toph, and extended a hand. "Come on."

Toph hesitated, but nodded and took his hand. Avin leaped high into the air, and Toph grabbed him tightly. They landed on Appa effortlessly.

As Appa flew higher into the air, leaving Azula and the others behind them, Avin looked at Toph, who was still holding onto him.

"You can let go now, we're safe." Avin said.

Toph pushed away from him and said, "Oh, right."

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang said, a little irritably, as he saw Avin laugh and Toph, blushing, kick him in the stomach.

**_Flashback_**

**_"You see, Rixama, there's nothing to be worried about," Avin explained, "They won't hurt you, as long as I have my sword." _**

**_Rixama smiled. "I...I made this for you." She held up a jet-black jacket, "If you wear it, you can go out and no one will know you're an airbender." _**

**_Avin tried it on, and although the sleeves were a bit too big, they covered his tattoos perfectly, and he loved it. _**

**_"Thank you, Rixama," he said, hugging her, "You made it with a lot of love. I'll treasure it forever."  
_**

**Back at the clearing**

Azula looked around angrily at the recovering soldiers. "All of you were incompetent, and thanks to you, our target got away. Get out of my sight before I decide to weed out the worst of you."

As the soldiers retreated to their campsite, she looked back at Zuko. "The Avatar is with him. This is a problem. So, our priorities have changed. If he comes with us willingly, he will live. But if he refuses, he must be killed. If the world found out about him, there would be doubts about our murder of the air nomads. Doubts about our strength."

"So he will kill for us or be killed by us." Zuko said.

Azula smiled. "Exactly."

"He doesn't have much control over his destiny, does he?" Zuko asked.

"You can relate, can't you? But don't show mercy. He won't show it to you. When the time comes, you should be sure of what to do." Azula raised an eyebrow and looked at Zuko intently. "Are you? Are you sure?"

Zuko nodded. "I am."

But as Azula walked away, Zuko looked back at the sky, wondering what Avin would do, and what he would have to do as a result.

Meanwhile, a girl who had heard the entire conversation smiled from behind a tree. She faded back into the night, one giant step closer to finding her friend. Her golden eyes shined with hope as she ran on, in the direction she had seen the air bison go.


	6. Chapter 6: Flames of the Past

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been extremely busy, but hopefully I'll be able to post a lot more now. **

**Avin is my OC, and Feizhi is my friend gaia09's OC, just to reiterate. **

**And, this story is my first to get over 1000 hits ! Thanks to all the readers and reviewers ! Now, on with the show... here's chapter 6, enjoy ! R&R please**

Feizhi ran through the thick green underbrush. She could feel the sharp branches cutting into her skin, but she couldn't stop. Stumbling through the bushes, she ran into the center of the clearing, and composed herself. She remembered an important conversation she had had with a very good friend, and how that conversation had ended...

_Live and learn._

Then she let out a jet of blue flame, and watched it sail into the sky, until finally fading, nothing but a blue glow where the flame had once been. She smiled and ran on, towards Omashu.

**Aboard Appa**

Avin grunted softly as Katara healed his ankle. Then she ran her hands over the rest of him, rejuvenating his body, and healing his cuts and bruises.

When she got to his tattoos, however, he pulled away sharply.

"Don't waste your energy, Katara. Some things can't be healed." Avin said, a little bitterly, pulling his black jacket on.

"Sorry...?" Katara mumbled as Avin walked over to the other side of Appa and sat down.

"Nice going, guys. Now the entire Fire Nation knows where we are!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Hey, don't look at me," Aang shrugged, "Avin started it..."

"AHA!" Sokka pointed an accusing finger at Avin, "I bet you're working for them!"

"Wow, I didn't see _that _coming." Avin replied sarcastically, "But no, genius, I'm actually on your side."

"At least until you finish your business with the Fire Nation, right?" Toph countered.

Avin grinned. "Something like that."

Aang pulled at Appa's reins, causing Appa to fly a little higher. "So now what do we do?"

Avin shrugged and tried to find a comfortable place to fall asleep, and as he tossed and turned, a streak of blue light rose high in the air. "You tell me. You're flying Appa."

Avin eyes shifted upon seeing the light, and his eyes widened for a second.

_Live and learn._

He suddenly spoke, "If I had to choose a place, I'd head for Omashu."

"Omashu? Why?" Katara asked curiously.

"Hmm...no reason."

_That's not true. Avin has a reason for everything. _Aang thought. "I think we should head to Omashu."

He took the reins and signaled for Appa to head in a new direction, towards the captured city of Omashu.

"Omashu is called New Ozai now. It was taken over by the Fire Nation recently." Aang explained to Avin.

"Hmph. Doesn't sound like King Bumi to turn down a battle. Still, my eyes tell me otherwise." Avin said quietly as they flew closer to New Ozai, and the smoke from the new factories rose up in the air.

They landed Appa quietly in a field a few miles from the outskirts of Omashu, and Aang and Toph broke apart some earth to hid Appa under.

"Shall we go?" Avin asked as he walked towards the front wall of Omashu, and the awaiting guards.

"We can't just walk in!" Sokka said, frustrated at Avin, "You're going to give us away!"

"Who goes there?" A guard asked, lowering his spear and pointing it at Avin.

Avin clenched his fists and moved them in a circular motion, and released a blast of air around him, sending the guards flying.

"Who said anything about sneaking?" Avin asked a dumbfounded Sokka.

Avin turned to Aang and Toph and pointed at the wall. "Can you two take care of this?"

Aang and Toph looked at each other, and shrugged. Then they focused and bended the wall open.

Avin ran through the crumbling earth and yelled, "Thanks, guys!"

"Hey, I thought we were going in as a group...?" Katara asked, confused.

"I won't be long. Besides, I think you guys will have your hands full." With that, Avin waved his hand and jumped onto a man's cart of cabbages. Avin smashed the cart, jumped onto a rooftop, and ran towards the castle.

"My cabbages!!!" The man cried angrily.

"What did he mean, have our hands full...?" Aang wondered.

Toph shot a boulder towards Aang, and the boulder collided with a jet of flame.

"I'll give you one guess." Toph replied as Fire Nation soldiers surrounded the group.

**Near the castle walls**

Avin dropped down with a thud.

_Got to stop doing that, _he thought to himself as he brushed the dirt off his pants leg. _Now, where could she be...?_

Suddenly, he heard a laugh behind him.

Avin looked hesitantly over his shoulder. A petite figure waited a few feet behind him. He saw the girl hold back a laugh as he raised an eyebrow.

Whoever she was, she wasn't an enemy. In fact, she seemed very, very familiar...

_Live and learn. _

He smiled and ran on, the girl at his heels.

**At the entrance to Omashu **

"There's too many!" Aang shouted as he dodged a fire blast and sent a large boulder at the attacker.

"Well, it's not like we can just run away!" Toph shouted back.

Aang clenched his fist in anger as he rolled out of the way of another attack. Katara and Sokka lay unconscious near Aang, but he had covered them in a rock barrier, where they remained unharmed but useless in aiding them.

Suddenly, Toph felt familiar vibrations. "Avin's coming!" she said as she pushed a wall down, crashing on some soldiers.

"Good, now we can get going!"

"Wait, there's...someone else...a girl?" Toph said, confused, as Zuko ran at her and grabbed her from behind.

Aang ran towards them, but Zuko put a hand to Toph's face. "Don't take another step, or I'll have to hurt her."

Aang glared furiously at Zuko, but stopped.

"Excellent work, Zuzu," Azula said, stepping out of the shadows, Ty Lee and Mai behind her, "Now, Avatar, you're going to come with us, quietly. Do you understand?"

Aang nodded, and clenched his fists in fury. Toph shifted her feet very slowly...

Suddenly, two figures dropped down onto the scene, and one dived at Zuko, pushing him aside and catching Toph.

The other, a girl Aang didn't know, ran and hit Azula with blue flame. She and Aang began fighting Ty Lee and Mai.

Avin smirked. "Toph, you okay?"

Toph nodded and looked angrily at Zuko. "Leave him to me."

Avin nodded and ran towards the battle with Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai.

Aang jumped out of the way of a knife as he asked, "So, Avin, who's she?" pointing at the girl now dueling Azula.

"She's Feizhi, a good friend of mine from the Fire Nation. I hope you don't mind, but I hope she can come with us."

Aang nodded, blowing into his bison whistle. Appa would be coming in a matter of seconds. "Sure, but where are we going?"

"We've got to find one more person, then I can tell you."

"Avin, look out!" Toph cried out as she dodged a jet of flame from Zuko.

Aang saw the scene play out, almost as if in slow motion. The flame Toph had avoided sailed through the air and hit Avin squarely in the chest. All Aang could do was watch as Avin grunted in pain, and hit the ground with a thud.

Avin felt the heat envelop his body, followed by terrible pain. The last thing he remembered was hitting the ground, staring at the dark-blue sky...

_**Flashback**_

_**"How did you get here?" Feizhi asked quizzically.**_

_**"I don't want to talk about it." Avin said, turning his back to her.**_

_**"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you..." Feizhi said quietly, "But I've never seen an airbender. I thought they were extinct by now."**_

_**"Many people do. But it doesn't matter. The only airbenders who might have survived probably died of old age a long time ago." Avin replied.**_

_**"I learn so much from you, Avin."**_

_**"It's probably why you keep coming here so often. Knowledge is a passion that, once known, is hard to be suppressed. Don't you learn anything in that Fire Nation school?" Avin tapped on one of the metal bars on his cell impatiently.**_

_**"The Fire Nation teaches us many things that are wrong! I can't wait to leave this place forever someday." Feizhi said passionately.**_

_**"I'm glad you didn't leave, though." Avin crept closer, and clasped one of the metal bars.**_

_**"Why's that?" Feizhi inched closer and held one of the other metal bars.**_

_**"I never would have met you."Avin smiled, and held her hand.**_

_**Feizhi smiled and tried not to blush. "Well, we met. Now what?"**_

_**"We'll both leave this place. Together." Avin said, with more conviction in his voice than Feizhi had ever heard.**_

_**"We will?"**_

_**"Yes. I promise." Some metal clinked, and Avin and Feizhi looked down the hall.**_

_**"A guard's coming. Get going."**_

_**"I'll see you again as soon as I can."**_

_**"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."**_

_**Feizhi laughed at that. "That's not my fault, though." She teased.**_

_**"Ah, well, live and learn." Avin shrugged.**_

_**Feizhi smiled at him, and ran towards the window at the end of the hallway.**_

**Aboard Appa**

"Katara, how is he?" Aang asked.

Katara clenched her fists. "It's hard to say. I'm doing all I can, but..."

_I can't believe this, _Aang thought, _we barely made it onto Appa. I can't believe we got beaten so badly…_

Sokka looked over at the girl, Feizhi. Avin had planned to have her join them, but...

"Exactly what are you doing here?" Sokka asked, attracting everyone else's attention.

"I did what Avin asked me to. I came." Feizhi replied, "Look, I know it might seem a bit suspicious, but please don't think badly of us."

"How can we trust you?" Sokka asked.

"Unfortunately, the only one that could back me up is Avin." She looked over at him.

He seemed almost peaceful. He had a calm, serene look on his face, almost as if he were dreaming. His hair had been pulled back over his eyes, and with his naturally bright face, he looked almost happy.

The only thing that took away from this effect was the burn. His skin had been completely burned off in some places, and his chest and lower neck were almost completely charred black.

"Avin, what have they done to you...?" Feizhi whispered, stroking his cheek.

Avin sighed, and Feizhi smiled softly as he did. He knew she was there, and that was what mattered. As long as they were together again, things would turn out okay.

**New Ozai**

"Are we done here?" Zuko asked angrily as Azula walked up to him.

"Yes, Zuzu. Excellent work, although to be fair, you wouldn't have killed the other airbender if you hadn't been aiming for the blind girl." Azula smiled coldly.

"It doesn't matter. He's done. It's over. We can go home now, right?"

Azula signaled to Ty Lee and Mai, and they got on their mongoose-dragons. "Yes. Let's get going."

Zuko nodded and got on his own mount, and they rode off.

**Back with the gang**

"Toph, can I talk to you?" Aang asked.

"Sure, Twinkle Toes, what's up?" Toph replied as Aang sat down in front of her.

"I've got a lot on my mind, that's all..." Aang said.

"About Sugar Queen?" Toph asked, a bit stiffly.

"No, no, not about Katara. At least, not anymore." Aang said hurriedly.

"What do you mean?" Toph asked curiously.

"I used to like her a lot, spend every minute thinking about her. But I also thought that she didn't feel the same way. So I did my best to try to forget her. It's taken a long time, and it still hurts a little, but she really is just like a sister to me."

"Yeah, she's a good friend." Toph admitted.

"So are you. Thanks for listening, Toph." Aang hugged her, and looked into her green eyes. He knew if she could have seen his own eyes, she'd know. She'd know exactly what he was feeling. He wanted so badly to say something, to do something…

But he found himself just hugging her again, and walking over to see Avin.

Toph shook her head, angry at herself for feeling jealous of Katara, and even more angry for feeling happiness at what Aang had said.

"Yeah, a real good friend..." Toph said.

Aang knelt next to Feizhi and Avin, deep in thought.

It was true, he didn't have those kind of feelings for Katara anymore.

But lately, he had been having these thoughts, that maybe...maybe she wasn't the only one worth fighting for.

It was all so confusing, but he knew one thing was for sure.

He definitely had feelings for Toph.

But were they real? Did she feel the same way?

And he couldn't bring himself to tell Katara, out of fear it would destroy their friendship. Even if he did have feelings for Toph, could he scrounge up the courage to tell her?

"Feizhi, why don't you get some sleep? It's been a long day." Katara asked.

"Thanks, but I'll be OK." The girl with the golden eyes replied.

"You haven't left Avin's side since he got injured. You have to rest."

Feizhi yawned. "I suppose, but..."

"Don't worry. Avin will be fine." Katara said, "He'll get better soon."

Feizhi smiled and laid next to Avin. Within a few seconds she was sound asleep, still holding her friend's hand.

**A/N: More soon to come. R&R please !**


	7. Chapter 7: Reawakening

**A/N: My sincerest apologies to everyone, it's been tough…but I managed to write up another chapter, and I'll post more as soon as I have time. Enjoy !**

_**Flashback **_

"_**I've brought you food." Feizhi passed the small bag through the bars of the barren steel cell. **_

"_**Thanks!" Avin said as he opened it and tore out a piece of bread, eating it hungrily. **_

"_**They're starving you in here, aren't they?" **_

_**Avin shrugged. "They give me meat and a few vegetables. I refuse to eat the meat. So you see, since my hunger is my own choice, I don't find it to be that distressing."**_

"_**That's horrible! You've got to eat something!" Feizhi cried out, gripping the bars, "You can't keep starving yourself!" **_

"_**My way of life is all I've got left. I'm not about to betray it, so don't even ask me to."**_

_**The golden-eyed girl opened her mouth to reply, but the look on Avin's face told her to be silent. **_

_**Avin tried changing the subject. "Do you have what I asked you for?"**_

_**Feizhi nodded. "But I don't see how a few pieces of paper and a quill is going to help you get out of here." **_

"_**I wouldn't expect you to." Avin took the paper and quill and began to write. Feizhi tried to look through the bars at the characters he was writing, but it was too dark. However, Feizhi did notice something. **_

"_**You write with your left hand instead of your right. Why?" **_

"_**Ever since I began to write, people have asked me that. Almost everyone I met, except one: Monk Gyatso." **_

"_**Who's Monk Gyatso?" **_

"_**He was the greatest airbender I ever met. And I met many. He's the one that showed me I have a lot to learn, and that every nation has something worth learning."**_

"_**Even the Fire Nation?"**_

_**Avin remained silent, and put the quill back to the paper. **_

"_**Feizhi, I have another request for you. Is it possible for you to talk to the guards during normal visiting hours?" **_

"_**I-I can try…."**_

"_**Excellent. I'd like you to observe them and figure out exactly who is it that comes by here most. One more thing; I need you to bring me a piece of brimstone. A sharp one, preferably." **_

"_**Of course. But Avin, what…?"**_

"_**You'll figure out soon enough. Now hurry," he looked out the barred window at the moon, "The guards should be here in the next few minutes."**_

"_**Alright." Feizhi extended her hand through the bars, for the paper. **_

_**Avin took her hand, and smiled. "I'm going to keep this for now, if you don't mind."**_

"_**But how will you-"**_

"_**There's no time; now get moving!" **_

_**Fiezhi ran through the hall, confused, while Avin sat down in his cell. He crawled along the room, sliding his hand over every block of stone. Finally he found a crack along the floor and slid his hand over an adjacent crack.**_

_**Maybe…Avin thought as he ripped a small piece of the paper off and threw it into the first crack. He shot a small blast of air through the second crack, and the tiny slip of paper came out of the second one. Perfect, Avin thought to himself. **_

_**Smoothing out the paper, Avin slipped it through the first crack. **_

_**He laid down and feigned sleep as the guard walked by. When the guard was gone, Avin sat up, and repeated the process to get his paper back.**_

_**Anything in that crack would be considered impossible to recover, lost, to anyone but an airbender, Avin thought to himself in triumph. But there was no time to pat himself on the back, so he grabbed his quill and continued his writing. **_

**Near a remote island**

"It's no good," Aang said as Appa descended, "Appa's too tired; we'll have to rest for now."

"What?! But we can't! We have to put as much distance between us and Zuko as possible!" Sokka cried.

"Sokka, please think more rationally. We're landing on a barren island. We flew the whole way. The odds of them even knowing of this island are…" Feizhi thought for a second, "About 8 percent, and the odds of them looking for us on the island are less than 2 percent."

"How do you know that?" Katara asked.

"I like numbers." Feizhi replied.

"Numbers don't lie, Katara." Aang replied cheerfully as they landed on the island.

Toph jumped off the enormous bison onto the ground, to her content.

"Ahh, much better!" she said, as she "saw" the surroundings, "This is a great island, it's got lots of earth to bend! No one seems to be around, either."

"Well, as long as we're alone," Katara shrugged, unpacking the supplies.

Feizhi sat down on a boulder, and began to think.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Okay, so?" Avin asked. **_

_**Feizhi rolled her eyes. He sure could get to the point quick enough. "Yes, Avin, everything you need is here." She passed him a piece of parchment and two sharp pieces of brimstone. **_

"_**Why two?" Avin asked, chiseling one into the wall of his cell tentatively, then putting it down and trying the other. **_

"_**They were the sharpest ones I could find. I figured I might as well."**_

"_**Hmm, good thinking…this one seems to be much more efficient," Avin decided, handing the other one back to Feizhi. He then took a look at the parchment. **_

"_**Wha…? Feizhi, what is this?" **_

"_**It's a report on the guard that comes by most." Feizhi replied. **_

"_**It's just a bunch of numbers!" Avin exclaimed, trying to decipher the report. **_

"_**I like numbers." **_

_**Avin chuckled. "Really? I prefer words, myself."**_

"_**Eww."**_

"_**Hey, I find words much more interesting than numbers. There are so many things that can not, have not, and will never be expressed in mathematical equations." **_

"_**Yeah? I can tell you anything if I use the right equation. Words are only precise in the hands of someone that truly knows them. Numbers are absolute."**_

"_**Please. With words, I could tell you…" Avin thought for a moment, and his eyes glowed with emotion as he struggled to find the right words. **_

"_**Tell me…?"**_

"_**I could tell you…that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Avin said softly.**_

_**AHH, you idiot, what are you saying?? He thought to himself. **_

_**But….I DO feel this way…a voice in Avin's head replied. **_

_**Feizhi blushed a deep red. "T-thanks, Avin…"**_

_**Avin calmed down and told all the voices to be quiet. "Feizhi, I…"**_

_**A door swung open at the end of the hallway. Avin and Feizhi looked at each other and the same thought crossed their minds. **_

"_**Run!" Avin said as Feizhi sprinted down the hallway in the other direction. **_

"_**You there! Hey!" The guard yelled and ran after Feizhi. **_

_**No, no, NO! Avin ran and clutched the metal bars of his cell. **_

_**I can't let him hurt her! Avin shifted his arms and legs, and prepared… **_

_**You fool, the consequences will be horrible if you do it…don't do it! Avin hesitated. **_

_**The guard shot a jet of flame at Feizhi, and Avin heard her cry out. **_

_**He hurt her! I'll kill him!! Avin waited, and for a second, the guard passed Avin's cell…**_

_**And Avin made a quick motion with his arms, and pulled them back with all his strength. The guard choked, and dropped to the floor. **_

_**Avin heard Feizhi get up and make her escape. Avin peered over the bars to see the guard, and his eyes widened at the sight. He fell to the ground in shock, and backed into a corner of his cell. **_

_**Avin had just done the most horrible thing an airbender could do with his bending. A forbidden technique that, had he used it in any of the air temples, would have gotten him executed on the spot. **_

_**To airbend the life out of anyone, or to use airbending to harm them internally in any way…it was unforgivable.**_

_**Avin clenched his fists in anger, and slammed them into the ground of his barren cell. **_

_**End Flashback**_

_We're dead. Are we dead? _

_No. We wouldn't be talking if we were dead, would we? _

_So, like…any chance of us waking up, Avin?_

_Shut up. You're Avin, idiot. _

_Sorry, jeez…_

_Just WAKE UP! _

_I'm trying, I'm trying!_

_Feizhi's talking to us, come on!_

_Feizhi?!_

Avin opened his eyes slowly. He looked up into Feizhi's smiling face. Closer inspection revealed they were on some island. Not an island he had ever seen, though, thinking more clearly.

"I-I'm here." Avin said, smiling back, and holding her close.

Feizhi sighed and murmured, "I'm glad. I missed you…."

"I've missed you too. A lot." Avin replied quietly. He held her close, and stroked her hair. _I knew I could count on you. _

"Avin!"

Avin looked around at the group that had formed around him, and waved a hand.

"Hey, guys."

Toph smiled and punched Avin in the arm. "Nice to have you back, Airhead."

"You sure had us worried!" Katara exclaimed in mock anger, but her eyes betrayed the happiness she felt at seeing her friend better.

"Ah, I wasn't worried."

"Well, thanks, Sokka. That means a lot." Avin replied, rolling his eyes. Avin looked around and saw Aang, who had remained standing by a boulder. "Aang."

"Yeah," replied the airbender, without even turning to look.

"We have to talk."

Aang turned his head at this, and stared at Avin. "We do?"

"Yes. This is important, and…" the airbender looked around at his friends, "I'm sorry, but Aang and I have to talk alone."

They exchanged glances with Aang, and the young Avatar nodded. They began to leave when Avin said, "Sokka, I want you to stay."

At this, the Water Tribe warrior paused, and walked back towards Aang.

"Feizhi," Avin said as Feizhi turned to leave, "Obviously, I want you to stay, too."

"Obviously," she smirked as she sat down opposite Avin.

After the others had left, Avin sat down cross-legged on the ground. He began to scribble into the soft dirt using his fingers. After a few minutes, he spoke.

"Sokka, Aang, I need you both to promise me you will not mention anything that is said here to anyone. We can tell Katara and Toph later, but only after it's become a necessity. Not before."

Silence. _Which means this will either be very easy or very difficult, _a voice in Avin's head commented.

"Feizhi already knows what I'm about to discuss with you," Avin went on, "However, she doesn't know exactly what events have occurred, and we need to change our plans accordingly."

"Plan?" Aang asked, puzzled, "What plan?"

Surprise flickered across Avin's face for a second, but it was gone as quickly as it came. "Hmm, I guess I should have expected as much. Aang, we did not meet by chance alone. Our meeting, our working together to end the war," he scribbled the Fire Nation insignia on the ground, "Because the plan IS to end the war and bring peace to the world, was all planned out. The worst airbender and the greatest airbender in the world…A hero and a monster…yin and yang…whatever you want to call it. We were brought together through years of planning and countless sacrifices. We were brought together….to capture the Fire Lord!"


	8. Chapter 8: Plotting

**A/N: Avin's got a lot to answer for now. So, can he explain everything? And will Aang even listen? R&R**

"W-What…" Aang found that words almost failed him, "What are you talking about?"

Avin wrote the symbol for ignorance on the ground next to the symbol for the Avatar, and sighed. "This is our legacy, Aang. The plan that was put into action 100 years ago, and, if all goes as planned, ends in about five days."

"Let me start from the beginning," Avin said, raising a hand to silence Sokka, who had opened his mouth to speak, "Aang, do you remember an airbender by the name of Afiko?" Avin drew a line between the symbol for Avatar and the name Afiko.

Aang tried to remember, but said, "No, I don't. Should I?"

Avin erased the line between the two. "It doesn't matter. Afiko was a rival to Monk Gyatso. If Gyatso was the greatest airbender in the world, which he almost certainly was, then Afiko was the second greatest airbender in the world."

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Sokka.

"Everything," Avin replied, "Because this sparked the beginning of a great rivalry, and, on Afiko's side, hatred."

"I don't understand," Aang said. Airbenders were supposed to help each other learn and grow; rivalries were something encouraged, since they would promote that. But for an airbender to feel something like hatred…

"It's unheard of, I know," Avin answered as though he had known Aang's thoughts, "But Afiko was an airbender who didn't have a benevolent bone in his body. I actually studied under him for a few years…" Avin scribbled a line between his name and Afiko's, and wrote out the word "sifu" on top of it.

"Afiko wasn't much of a father figure. Under him, my airbending never progressed as much as it could have." Avin looked up at Aang. "To be honest, I was jealous of the relationship you had with Gyatso, for a while."

"Something about Afiko, he liked experimenting. He came up with airbending techniques, on the pretense of 'seeking knowledge', he sought out ways to kill others using airbending. He came up with the most horrible tricks I've ever seen. As Gyatso gained more and more favor with the Council, Afiko fell deeper and deeper into his jealousy and evil. I'll relate the details of what happened some other time, but to make a long story short, Afiko soon took over the Council. Not officially, of course," Avin said, looking at the shocked look on Aang's face, "But he had a great influence over them. It wasn't hard, really. The Council was always susceptible to corruption. I think that's why Gyatso never joined them."

Aang and Sokka looked at Avin, curious to hear the rest of what Avin had to say. Avin didn't look up, and drew the symbol for the Fire Nation, and connected it to Afiko's name.

"Aang, tell me your thoughts on how the Air Temples were attacked."

"I have no idea," Aang said, surprised, "I thought the Fire Nation didn't even know how to get to the Temples, but…" he remembered with a pang of sadness what he had seen at the Southern Air Temple, and fell silent.

Avin looked over at Sokka. "Sokka, what do you think?"

Sokka furrowed his brow, and reflected for a few seconds. He then broke the silence. "Well, the Southern Air Temple was high up in the mountains, and Aang once said it was impossible to get there without a flying bison. Still, we found out at the Northern Air Temple that isn't always the case. But…the Fire Nation does need to know where they're going, or else they could have climbed every mountain for years and not find them. So I think an airbender betrayed them." Sokka concluded.

Avin smiled softly. "I knew it was a good idea to ask you," Avin said, "I believe that as well. I also believe that airbender," he circled Afiko's name, "was Afiko."

Aang started. "WHAT?! You think an airbender, one of our own people, would betray us?"

"I absolutely do. Afiko had seen the war coming, and tried with the Council to prevent it. But he saw what the Council did not: They could not stop the war from happening. _Nothing _could stop the war from happening at that point in time. And I guess he's such a horrible being that he decided to kill his people to save his own skin," Avin said, struggling to keep the anger out of his voice.

"I can't believe someone would do that!" Aang said, clenching his fists in anger.

"It doesn't matter if you believe it or not, because it doesn't affect the fact that it happened. He condemned our race to death. But before the airbenders were killed, they had time to devise a counterattack. A plan that, whether they were there or not, as long as two airbenders remained, it could still be carried out." Avin connected his name to the Avatar symbol. "Us."

Sokka and Aang fell silent for a bit, and then Aang spoke up. "What plan?"

Avin smiled. "100 years ago, the airbenders made hidden chambers in every one of the Air Temples. Of course, you know this, because if I'm not mistaken, you've visited the hidden chambers of all but the Western Air Temple, correct?"

"Right," replied Aang. 

"In any of them, have you seen a scroll, maybe a letter?"

Aang shook his head. "We might have missed it, though; something like that would be small and easy to miss."

"Still, if it wasn't in a place you could see it easily…the odds are it resides in the Western Air Temple." Avin drew the words _Western Air Temple_ in the soft dirt. "Aang, I'm not going to lie to you. All my hopes lie with this Temple. I hope to find, not only the white lotus tile, but other airbenders."

"What?" Aang looked at Avin in shock. "Do you really think they're there?"

"If they aren't, then they do not exist anywhere else, I can tell you that. Whether they're there or not, however, the letter is there, I'm almost sure of it. Once we have it, I can take us where we need to go; we can do what we have to do. The monks set everything in place. All we have to do is execute it. And, of course," he added, "We only have until the Comet arrives, but you knew that."

Feizhi walked up to Avin and raised an eyebrow. "Avin..."

Avin nodded. "Right. I'm sorry, guys, but I need to talk to Feizhi alone."

"I have a lot of questions," Aang said.

"I have a lot of answers, but for now I need to talk to Feizhi."

Aang nodded, and he and Sokka left the campsite, heading for the river.

"So, how did it go?" Feizhi asked cheerfully, sitting down next to Avin.

"I think that they trust me completely. They're good people. They're my friends."

Feizhi wrapped her arms around Avin. "You shouldn't get too attached to them, you know. You might get second thoughts."

"I've had second thoughts ever since I met them," Avin said, thinking about his new friends, "But I'm not going to be the monster other men would make me."

Avin looked at Feizhi. "Aang doesn't know much. No one ever bothered to tell him the truth, not even Monk Gyatso."

"Maybe he thought Aang couldn't handle that kind of thing," Feizhi replied, taking her arms off him and lying on the ground, "After all, they had put him through so much already. Maybe Gyatso wanted to preserve what was left of Aang's innocence."

"I'm going to have to take it away if I want everything to go as planned."

"Avin, you don't have to do any of this. Like you said, they're your friends."

"Yes, I do. I made a promise…."

_**Flashback**_

"_**Avin, help me!" the little girl shouted as the Fire Nations soldiers took her away. **_

"_**Rixama! RIXAMA! Let me go, you monsters!" Avin shouted as more Fire Nation soldiers grabbed him, holding him back. **_

"_**Be quiet!" A soldier grabbed Avin's forehead, and burned it. **_

_**Searing pain exploded in his head, and he shouted in anger. **_

"_**You cowards, you're kidnapping a little girl! She didn't do anything! And you only have the guts to do it when there are twenty of you holding me back?! LET HER GO!" Avin cried as his blood ran down his face. **_

_**The soldier that burned him before hit him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. **_

"_**Rixama…!" Avin choked out. **_

"_**Get him out of my sight," the captain said, and the soldiers dragged a half-conscious Avin away….**_

_**Five days later, Avin was trapped deep in the catacombs of a Fire Nation dungeon. He licked the fresh blood dripping from his mouth. His face contorted in anger, as he thought of Rixama, and how it was his fault, how he couldn't protect her…**_

"_**Rixama, I won't forget you. I'll do whatever it takes, even if it costs me my life. I promise, I'll do anything. I'll kill, I'll steal, I'll use. But first, I'll escape, and I'll come back and find you. I promise you….your freedom!" **_

_**End Flashback**_

"Toph, hurry up with those bags!" Sokka shouted, hoisting his bag up onto Appa, "We're leaving soon!"

"All right, I'm going!" Toph ran up to Sokka.

"Is everyone on?" Aang asked as Sokka and Toph jumped onto Appa.

"Aang, I think Avin's still sleeping somewhere," Feizhi said quietly.

"Agh, again? He's always sleeping in…I'll go find him." Toph muttered, jumping off and landing softly on the ground.

"I'll go too," Feizhi exclaimed, following Toph.

"Just hurry up, you two. The sooner we get out of here, the better!" Katara shouted after them.

"Yeah, yeah…" Toph and Feizhi said simultaneously.

As Toph and Feizhi wandered past an oddly shaped boulder, the two felt an awkward silence come over them. Somehow Toph and Feizhi hadn't really talked to one another since Avin woke up, for some reason.

"So…" Feizhi tried breaking the silence.

"Yeah…" Toph attempted to keep it going.

The girls fell silent again, both mildly embarrassed at their failure to have a multi-syllable conversation.

Suddenly, Toph heard a rustling noise, and turned to face it. "It's Avin! But…" she bended a wall of earth up, just in time to block a jet of fire, "He's got company!"


	9. Chapter 9: Sailing Through

**A/N: Chapter 9, enjoy !**

Avin threw himself behind Toph's makeshift barrier, and yelled, "Feizhi! Toph! What are you guys DOING here?"

"Well, saving your sorry butt, apparently!" Toph shouted as she lowered her wall and shot a well placed boulder at a soldier's head, and the earth smashed against his helmet, knocking him out.

"You guys, I was the one who lit that fire at the campsite. You were supposed to escape and let me catch up later!" Avin shouted back at her, as he ducked behind a stream of flame, and asked, "Toph, can you get that wall back up?"

Toph hated the idea of taking orders from anyone, let alone Avin, but leaving them open like that would have been asking for defeat. She complied grudgingly, and explosions were heard on the other side of the wall.

"They'll come around. Feizhi, there's at least fifty of them. We can't take them all. You know what to do?"

Feizhi nodded, and Avin went around the wall, and said, "All right, let's go! Toph, when I give the word, send the wall crashing down."

Feizhi sent a bolt of blue fire streaking into the sky. Her message sent, she dived past Toph's wall and joined Avin.

"Pfft, what's the point of asking me to put the wall up if you're not even going to use it?" Toph muttered.

Avin felt Feizhi's presence as soon as she jumped into the fray. He finished the soldier he had been fighting with a well aimed barrage of kicks and punches, with a little help from the speed airbending afforded him. He whirled to face Feizhi and threw himself at one of her attackers. A wave of air knocked out a few more soldiers.

Avin waited for the soldiers to surround him and Feizhi. He grabbed her waist and shot himself upward. "TOPH, NOW!"

Toph sent her wall crashing down on the soldiers, as Avin and Feizhi fell softly back down to earth.

"That wall wasn't too thick. They're not going to be out for long." Toph said to Avin.

He nodded and said, "Come on, I think I have an idea."

"Which means bad news for us, I'm sure," Toph said, making Feizhi laugh.

Avin stayed quiet and ran deeper into the island, the two girls at his heels.

**Aboard Appa**

Aang looked at the flames rise, and looked over at Katara. "Maybe we should go after them."

"I don't think so, Aang," Sokka said, pointing at a blue flame rising into the sky, "I'm pretty sure they want us to go."

"Aang, if they want us to go, I'm sure they have a good reason. Avin, Toph and Feizhi can all take care of themselves."

"Well, maybe they can't! Maybe they're sending us that to ask for help! Or.." Aang trailed off, knowing Sokka and Katara were right.

He just hated the idea of having to leave them there. Leaving Toph there...

_Stop it, just stop thinking..._Aang scolded himself. "Appa, yip yip!"

**Meanwhile**

"Avin, you sure we're going the right way?" Toph asked, as Avin cut through a few vines.

"Not really...I'm looking for shore at this point." Avin muttered, looking around.

"Great...we're lost..." Feizhi exclaimed, slapping a hand to her forehead.

"It doesn't matter WHERE we are, anyway. This is an island!" Toph said, "How are we supposed to get out of here, anyway?!"

"_Listen!"_ Avin whispered vehemently. Toph and Feizhi looked at him, taken aback. "In case you didn't realize, we were just attacked by a platoon of Fire Nation soldiers. A platoon! Those people had to come from somewhere, didn't they?!"

"I understand where you're going with this," Feizhi said, "They got here by boat, and if we can take one..."

"Then not only will we have a way off this island, but on their own ship!" Toph said, pumping her fist, "It's perfect!"

Avin grunted assent.

_There's something else. Those soldiers just happened to land on this island, and find us? That's too convenient. They weren't surprised to see us at all. _

_They weren't surprised to see me, even though by now my "death" should have been reported. I WAS the whole point of Azula and Zuko's little excursion. _

_So either they haven't gotten back to tell the Fire Lord and the army is still looking for me or they know I'm not dead and are still searching anyway. If the latter, then it must mean..._

"Avin, look over there!" Feizhi pulled Avin back and hit the ground. Toph was already spread on the ground, waiting, listening.

"What is it?" Avin said, looking up.

He saw the shore, and a few longboats. _Yes!_ Avin thought to himself. Then it hit him.

Fifty yards away, separating the three warriors from the longboats, was a squadron of Fire Nation soldiers.

**Near an Earth Kingdom village**

"I can't believe this!" Aang said, throwing himself onto the ground, "I can't believe we left half our group behind!"

Katara looked at Aang, concerned. "Aang, try not to worry too much. They're resourceful, I'm sure they'll find a way to get back to us."

Aang sighed, and decided to go to sleep. "I hope you're right, Katara."

Sokka rolled out his sleeping bag and said, "Don't worry, Aang. We'll sleep here for the night and head for the Western Air Temple tomorrow. That's where they'll be, if anything."

Aang shrugged, and rolled in his bag.

Katara turned over in her sleeping bag, and said, "Good night, Aang."

Aang smiled to himself and said, "Good night, Katara."

He used to love hearing her say something as simple as a goodnight. But tonight, he didn't feel that way anymore. As he feel asleep, he thought of someone he would want to hear from, though.

He dreamed of black hair instead of brown this time; of pale green eyes instead of blue ones; of an earthbender instead of a waterbender...

**Off the shore of the island**

"Well, I don't know about you, but I felt that went extremely well." Avin said cheerfully as he adjusted the sail on the longboat, "Feizhi, give me a hand, would you? I'm not much of a sailor..."

"Sure," The firebender hoisted the sail, and went to check on the rudder, "And, oh, I don't know. Toph was having a bit too much fun." Feizhi said, glaring over at the earthbender.

"Hey, in my defense, that guy's face looked like that _before _I fought him! Really!" Toph said, smiling deviously.

"Hmm, right." Avin said,tying the rope attached to the sail around the mast, "In any case, we've got to find Aang and the others. I think that going to the Western Air Temple is no longer an option."

"What?" Toph asked, surprised, "How come?"

Avin clenched his hand into a fist. "I think someone...or something...is watching us. Watching our every move, and messing up our plans at every turn! These latest turn of events have to be more than coincedence."

"Do you really think so, Avin?" Feizhi asked.

"Absolutely," Avin replied, "Now we need a way to tell Aang where to meet, because it can't be the Western Air Temple."

"Oh, here," Feizhi said, taking out a small, fluffy mass, "I took this messenger hawk from one of those soldiers, just in case."

"Wha...? That thing?" Avin looked at it, "Feizhi, this thing's a pipsqueak!"

"Hey, size doesn't matter!" Toph exclaimed.

"Yeah, Avin," Feizhi agreed, "Besides, he's all we've got."

"Tsk, fine..." Avin said, sitting down, and looking through his pockets.

"Aaaah...anyone got paper?"

**Night**

"Good night, Avin," Feizhi said.

"Good night, Feizhi." Avin muttered. All they could do now was hope Aang got the letter, and make their way to Crescent Island, the new rendezvous point.

_Maybe all this is a sign. Maybe we shouldn't go through with this. _

_Maybe I shouldn't go through with this. Use correct grammar for once, huh?  
_

_You know what I mean. This isn't right, it isn't us-_

_Come on. You know this is what we have to do. We have to. _

_But, they're our friends! We're not bad, we're good, we shouldn't- _

_Shut up, you guys. _

_But-_

_Just...shut up._

Avin scoffed and threw his hands behind his head. "Sorry, Aang, but I'm not about to let some fossils like the Council decide my fate. They couldn't control me when they were alive, so what chance do they have in death? What chance do they have…?"

But, looking around at what he had now; Avin wasn't sure what the answer really was anymore. So he decided to let sleep overtake him at last.


	10. Chapter 10: Tempest Raging

**A/N: Chapter 10, 11 and 12 will be up soon. Review please, and of course, enjoy!****  
**

**Somewhere in the ocean**

"Man, traveling by sea sure is slow," Avin said, scratching on the side of the boat.

"And BORING!" Toph shouted, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well, it'll take a day or so to get to Crescent Island," Feizhi said, jumping down from the sail, "That would be the bad news."

"And the good news?" Avin asked.

"There's not a single enemy in sight. Not even another ship, as far as my eyes can see."

"And they see pretty far, if I remember right," Avin said, putting his hands on his head, "That should be good news, but it's actually a very bad sign."

"How so?" Feizhi asked, confused.

"Read between the lines. Let's assume that our enemies ARE, in fact, aware of my surviving our last battle against Zuko and Azula- which is very likely. So, if we assume this, wouldn't it also be safe to assume that they would send more than one platoon of soldiers? I'm one of the top threats to the Fire Nation, after all. Not to mention that the one platoon they chose to send went straight to the island we were on!"

"Maybe they got lucky and happened to land on our island. And they might have sent one platoon because they don't see you as much of a threat anymore." Toph argued.

"No, that's not it. Why send Azula and Zuko the first time around?"

"Maybe they were testing you, and decided you're not very skilled?" Toph teased.

Avin's eyes lowered, and Toph instantly felt uncharacteristically guilty. "I didn't mean it like that-"

"Nah, it's nothing," Avin shrugged, looking at his hand, "You do have a point. As a bender, I'm still a ways away from mastering my element. The fact that I seem to be on par with Aang's skills worry me…but that's another issue."

Avin clenched his fist, and went on, "My value to the Fire Nation lies in the rarity that is…me. I mean, other than Aang and I, point to an airbender. It's not my skill that makes me a threat; it's the fact I was born an airbender, and have that power."

Toph shuffled her feet. "I never thought of it that way."

"Of course you didn't," Avin smiled at her, "You're my friend. It would be terrible if you did think of me that way."

Suddenly, a great wave rocked the boat heavily, and Toph felt a swooping feeling in her stomach.

"Uggh…" Toph mumbled, as she leaned over the side of the boat, and-

"Toph gets seasick?" Avin grinned, as the young earthbender wiped her mouth off with some ocean water.

"Shut up," Toph replied softly, clutching her stomach.

**With Aang**

"We're almost there, you guys," Aang said, catching sight of Crescent Island.

"Still, I don't think Avin's group is there yet, so we'd better lay low," Sokka said.

"Why do you say that?" Katara asked.

"I don't know how he plans to get to Crescent Island, but it's not going to be faster than a flying bison," Sokka replied.

"You're right, Sokka," Aang said, "We'd better stay hidden."

**Crescent Island**

Avin stretched as he got off the boat.

"Man, was it cramped in there!" he said, yawning.

"Ughh, you're telling me," Toph said, jumping off the boat and stretching her arms, "You hogged all the space! Feizhi and I were squished together!"

"Hey, where is Feizhi?" Avin sheepishly asked, looking back towards the boat.

The firebender moaned softly as she rolled off the boat. "Damnit, Avin…Toph and I got closer to each other than I ever want to get to anyone again. Thanks a lot."

"Hey, hey! I need my sleep. Airbenders are in short supply, if you haven't noticed. I need to be at the top of my game, all the time!" Avin said, flexing his (admittedly unimpressive, Avin thought) muscles.

"Pshh, whatever," Toph said, pushing Avin out of her way, "Aang and the others should have been here by now, right?"

"Right," Avin muttered, getting up and dusting his jacket off, "They're probably on the island. Remember that they couldn't be too conspicuous in case enemies are around. We ARE technically in Fire Nation territory."

"Hmph," Feizhi said, frowning and looking at the ground, "I hadn't counted on coming home for a long time…"

Toph's head snapped up as she yelled, "They're here!"

She ran along the shore, Avin and Feizhi hot on her heels. They rounded a corner and saw Katara and Sokka resting on a small hill, and Aang setting up camp.

"Hey, you guys!" Toph shouted, running towards them.

"Toph! Avin! Feizhi! Am I glad to see you guys!" Aang said, as Toph tackled him to the ground.

Everyone started laughing at Aang's blushing face and Toph's mischievous smile.

"It's good to see you again, Twinkle Toes." Toph said, helping the monk up.

"Likewise." Aang said, grinning from ear to ear. He looked over at Avin, who only nodded and walked over to the small 'hill' Katara and Sokka were on.

"Nice job concealing Appa, guys," Avin said, rubbing a bit of grass off the bison, "Very subtle."

Aang decided not to reply to that, and instead asked, "Avin, you know where we're headed now?"

Avin closed his eyes, and thought for a second.

_That could work…_

"Yes," he replied quietly after a moment, "We're headed for the Fire Lord's palace."

**Night**

Everyone was moving quickly. Toph was helping Katara load all the things they'd need onto Appa, and Sokka was going over the plan with Aang and Feizhi for the millionth time. Avin still couldn't believe he had gotten them to agree.

Avin, unlike the others, stayed still, sitting on Appa. Trying desperately to remain calm, despite the tempest raging in his head.

_Okay, we've gotten this far. We're going all the way. We can't stop now._

_Of course we can! There's still time, we can warn them, it doesn't have to be this way-_

_No, no. It does. We've planned everything out perfectly._

_But there's one factor we haven't planned for!_

_W-what's that?_

_That they're our friends!!_

…_you…idiot!_

_You know I'm right. In the time we've been with them, they've become our friends. Our first friends. And you want to betray them?!_

_No, don't you get it?! I'm willing to betray them because they're NOT our friends!_

_You're…you're lying. _

_The hesitation…I can tell you know. They're not our friends, they never were. They're just tools, pieces in our little game of pai sho, if you will. _

_And that's not right!_

_We're using them for a good reason!_

_Which is?_

_To rescue the only person who's ever shown us any kindness! Can you understand that?!_

_I…I know, but still…_

_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you._

_It's okay…_

_But you know. It's our fault she's in there. We have to save her. We have to._

_They're our friends…aren't they? Maybe they'll help us, if we're honest with them, they'll understand. _

_No. You know they can't be trusted. And they don't trust us. _

_What do you mean?_

_You know. You know they're not our friends. You know what we've been doing and why we've been doing it. _

_I'm sure I don't know what you mean._

_Really? Then look in our bag. _

Avin's head snapped up, and he reached for his bag, and emptied it.

Sheet after sheet of paper fell out, some written on or crumpled. Used and unused quills fell out as well, and Avin looked in shock as he realized the severity of what he had done.

_You get it now? You don't have to pretend anymore at this point. _

_W-what is this?_

_You know. You know what this is for, and you know damn well who's been tipping the Fire Nation off to you guys. _

"Oh, no…" Avin said, falling to the ground, pounding his fist on the ground, "What have I done?"

_Don't act so surprised. You know, you played your part flawlessly. Making it look like there was a traitor in your group without incriminating yourself: It was a great way to throw attention off you, and at this point they won't realize your real motives until they're on the palace steps. _

_I'm nervous. I don't like this at all. _

_It's okay, don't be scared. Everything's going to work out alright. _

_I want to tell them. They're my friends. _

_Stick to the plan; we're so close…_

Evil Avin, Good Avin, Sad Avin, Hopeful Avin…

But Avin no longer had any idea which one he really was.


	11. Chapter 11: Decisions, Decisions

**Chapter 11****  
**

**Fire Nation Prison**

"Agh!" A Fire Nation guard fell to the ground, unconscious.

Avin spat out blood as he looked around. "Nice job, everyone, remember, we need this to be as quiet as possible. Now…" He saw a soldier crawling away, and ran over to him.

"It's you! Get away!" The soldier cried, as Avin grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him up.

"Calm down, I just need to know something," the airbender said, "I need to know where a girl named Rixama is. She was being kept here." Avin closed his fingers around the man's throat, "I don't think I need to explain what might happen if you don't cooperate."

"Down the hall," the trembling guard said, "First door on the left. There are files on everyone who has been in this prison."

"Thanks." Avin said coldly as he threw the guard aside, "It might be a trap. Aang, Toph, stay here and make sure this guy doesn't sound the alarm. Katara and Sokka, come on."

The group walked down the metal hall, leaving Toph and Aang behind with the terrified guard.

"Hmm," Avin said as he and Sokka broke the door down, "Something doesn't seem right."

"What is it?" Katara asked, as the airbender walked over to a desk and started rifling through the papers.

"It's nothing," Avin said, as he looked through the papers littering the desk. He threw some papers aside and went on to search the wooden cabinets.

_Tsk, damn…Feizhi should have reported back by now. At the very least we should have seen some sign of a battle, if she was found out. _Avin looked out the window, but the sky was calm. Some storm clouds seemed to be forming but there was nothing resembling fire.

_I'm sure it's nothing. Still, it wouldn't hurt Feizhi to come and report already!_

After all, in retrospect, she had the easiest job. All she had to do was take out a few soldiers along the way to the prison and intercept anyone approaching, as well as anyone who might try to escape. She didn't actually have to get in.

"I've got it," Avin said, pulling out a few sheets of paper, "Rixama…the last name is smudged, but I'm sure this is her…"

_Though it worries me I can't remember her last name myself…_

"Okay…give me a second to write this stuff down…she's being kept in a minor Fire Lord's palace, in the 'servant's quarters.'" _Figures they wouldn't want to call it a prison in case people like us came to read these files._

"A minor palace?" Sokka asked.

"Sure," answered Avin, "It's normal for a Fire Lord to have more than one palace, ever since Sozin. You have more than one place to fall back to in the event you get invaded or something. Not like that would EVER happen anyway."

An awkward silence filled the room. Sokka finally broke it, saying, "Huh. You really know your Fire Lord."

"Been working on it for a long time." Avin muttered, putting his pen away and looking over what he had written. "Okay, let's go. Luckily enough, there's no way the Fire Lord is in this palace, so it won't be very heavily guarded. There will still be guards, though, so we'll have to stay alert."

Avin felt a pang of guilt as he said it, as he knew he'd have to be the only one following his advice.

_Well, me and Feizhi, at any rate._

Avin rushed down the hallway, waving to Toph and Aang. "Come on guys, we're done here."

"Okay," Aang said, following Katara and Sokka.

"Toph, just knock that guy out. By the time he wakes up we'll be long gone."

"Got it," Toph said, hitting the man lightly on the head, and he crumpled underneath her. She ran after the rest of the group, her bare feet clanging against the cold metal of the prison. As she turned the corner, a hand clamped over her mouth.

She let out a muffled yell as she struggled against her captor, but fell silent at what she heard:

"Listen. This is very important. No matter what anyone says, no matter what anyone does, do NOT deviate from the plan. Stay loyal to Aang, and everything will work out. Do you understand?"

Toph nodded, and tried to recognize the voice. It was muffled, and the metal hindered Toph's "sight", but she could almost make out her captor…

Suddenly she felt pressure on her neck, and fell into unconsciousness.

**Outside the Prison**

"You guys, wait," Aang said, as everyone stopped and turned to look at him, "Toph hasn't come out."

"You don't think something's happened?" Katara said, worried.

Avin smiled faintly._Everything's gone off without a hitch. Time to start the show. _

"Better safe than sorry," Avin said, "We've got a bit of time. Go back in there and find Toph, and me and Aang will meet you at the loading dock over there." He motioned over to a dock down the path.

"Got it," Sokka said, running back into the prison. Katara followed.

"Come on, Aang," Avin said, running down the path, "We'll wait for them there."

"I don't know, Avin," Aang asked, "What if we're seen?"

"I wouldn't worry about that," Avin replied, "Feizhi's watching out for us, and she's got a good eye. No one's going to get within miles of us."

"Okay," Aang said, a bit reassured.

Avin sneezed. He sniffed a bit and rubbed his nose. "Someone's coming."

"What?" Aang asked, "How do you know?"

"Just a feeling. You've learned earthbending by now, right? You should know how to wait and listen. Try it now, see if you find anything."

"Huh. How about that. It's probably Katara and the others, huh?."

"Nah," Avin muttered, turning to face Aang, "I doubt it."

"How come?" Aang asked.

Avin wrinkled his nose. "Aang, I have to tell you something. I'm not into the whole Avatar spirit thing, but I've heard Avatars can sometimes contact their predecessor. So, if you really can talk to Roku…ask him about airbending. It's too complicated to explain now, but if we ever see each other again, I'll tell you."

"Wait, if we ever see each other again? What are you talking about?" The Avatar asked.

Avin smiled a sad smile, and walked to the other end of the dock. He looked out at the ocean, as the waves beat against the rock at the bottom.

"Okay, Azula, I'm ready," Avin said, as Aang's eyes widened, and Azula stepped out of the forest, with a platoon of soldiers in tow.

"Avin, what's going on?" Aang said as the soldiers surrounded him.

"What does it look like, Aang?" Avin replied bitterly. He looked at Azula, hatred etched in his face.

"I held up my part of the deal. Now pay up." Avin said to Azula.

"All right, all right, don't need to be so hostile," Azula said, holding a scroll up, "Take it, and you are no longer an enemy of the Fire Nation."

"Excellent. Well, if that's all, Azula, I'd rather not stick around." Avin took a few steps towards the Fire Nation princess.

"Avin, where are you going? What are you doing?!" Aang asked, shock filling his voice.

"Aang, you know what's going on. Stop acting stupid." Avin replied, clenching his fists.

"Avin, why are you leaving?!"

"I SOLD YOU OUT, AANG!!" Avin yelled out, "Is THAT what you've been waiting to hear?!"

Aang lowered his head, as the soldiers closed in on him. "No."

"Yes." Avin muttered, looking over at the Avatar, "I betrayed you."

"I don't believe you!" Aang said.

Avin looked at his friend, expecting to see hatred, anger, fear. Something he was used to seeing.

But…all he saw in Aang's face was sadness, disappointment, disbelief.

"You wouldn't betray us, Avin. You're our friend."

_See that? We have at least one friend, in Aang! We can't go through with this._

Azula turned to Avin. "Avin, take the scroll and get out of here. I'll take it from here."

_We're already this far along. Let's just take the scroll and go._

Avin clenched his head and shut his eyes. "Shut up…shut up!"

"Avin!" Aang said as the soldiers grabbed Aang.

"Avin!" Azula shouted.

_Avin! Avin! Avin! Avin! Avin!_

Avin's eyes snapped open, and he yelled in anger.

The airbender shot a gust of wind at the soldiers surrounding Aang, and he raced to the Avatar's side. He helped Aang up, and the two airbenders stood side by side.

"Stay away from my friend!" Avin yelled.

Azula's face contorted in anger as she burned the scroll in her hand.

"You'll regret this, Avin," she said.

"Aang, here," Avin said, putting a piece of paper into the Avatar's hands, "Find Katara and the others, and then go find Rixama. Get her out of where they're holding her and meet me back here."

Aang's face fell, as he shook his head sadly. "Sorry, Avin, but you were willing to hand me over to them. I have no reason to help you."

Avin looked at Aang in shock. "Aang, I-"

Aang looked away, and jumped into the air. He landed at the foot of the path and started running.

"Hurry!" Azula shouted as her soldiers fell into pursuit, "Do not let the Avatar get away!"

She began to run after him as well, but Avin shot a blast of air at her feet.

"No, Azula. I'm going to be your opponent today."

A lightning bolt came down a few miles away, and thunder roared. Azula smiled and turned to face her opponent.


	12. Chapter 12: Duel! Azula versus Avin!

**A/N: Chapter 12, review, and enjoy !**

**With Avin**

_Damn…_Avin thought to himself, _I can hold my own against a platoon of firebenders, no problem…but that's only when I've got someone backing me up. In a bending duel, alone…_

Azula smiled as he got into his stance. "You think you can take me on alone?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. No matter what opinion I have on the outcome of this fight, that doesn't take away the fact that this fight WILL happen. And you might find me harder to beat than last time."

"Even though you're alone?" Azula said, smiling that cold, cruel smile.

Surprise flickered in Avin's eyes, but was gone as quickly as it came. Azula smiled as she saw it; she had guessed correctly. _How? Has she figured out our-I mean MY weakness already? It's not possible!_

"You're alone as well, Azula." Avin replied, going over his plan of attack in his head. He looked around, taking in all the surroundings. The loading dock wasn't conducive for his attack pattern. He liked to weave in and out of the battlefield, and liked using the field for protection. The whole floor was metal, and devoid of any objects he could use for defense of offense. A stack of wooden boxes lay to the side, but that was about it. He especially looked at the sky.

_Those clouds are moving this way. It's going to rain, which will make her firebending practically useless. However, those clouds are too far away…if I can hold out until they make it here…_

"Yes, but the difference between us is that I can fight a duel better. In fact, I prefer it." Azula said, getting what Avin recognized as her fighting stance.

_I guess stalling won't be an option with her. I've got to get the upper hand, land the first punch and just keep pounding her. Yeah, that might work._

"All right…I guess sharing time is over." Avin said.

"Let's begin," Azula said, swinging her arms wide, and lightning appeared out of her fingers.

Avin shot a blast of cold air at her, and Azula dove out of the way. The lightning disappeared as she rolled along the floor and got back up.

_So, she can't bend lightning while moving. Can't let up!_

Avin ran at the princess, shooting blasts of air at her. Azula dodged every one easily, and replied with a blast of fire. Avin jumped in the air to dodge it. He felt the heat singe his clothes as he barely avoided the attack.

Avin shot air at Azula while coming back down to earth, giving him time to land. She avoided the attack, but Avin had expected that. He slammed into the ground, giving off a small shockwave, sending Azula barreling into some boxes.

"You have improved, after all," Azula said, getting up, and wiping some blood off her arm, "Good. I was hoping for an interesting battle.

_I hate to say it, but she's improved as well. _Avin thought to himself, _And I REALLY hate to say it. _

"Sadly," Azula continued, "you don't seem to have improved enough. So let's end this with a little science lesson." She moved her arms in a strange motion, and shot a spiral of flames at Avin.

Avin jumped high into the air to dodge it, just like Azula had hoped he would.

"You see," she shouted, as Avin shot jets of air at her, "Metal conducts electricity." She tapped the metal floor, and Avin's eyes widened as he realized-

"If I were to electrify this part of the floor, the metal would cause the electricity to flow through the whole floor, making the whole field deadly." She formed electricity in her hand, and slammed it into the field.

Avin shot air at the floor, keeping him aloft for a few more seconds. He maneuvered farther away from Azula. _Come on, come on…!_

"You're tired, Avin. We both know you don't have a lot of energy left. And, as powerful as you may have become…"

"AGHH!!" Avin shouted as he hit the floor, and the electricity flowed throughout his body, ripping through him like wildfire. He crumpled to the floor, smoke rising from his chest.

"You eventually have to land." Azula said, smiling, and blowing the smoke off her fingers, as the electricity dissipated.

**With Aang and the others**

"I can't believe that after all that's happened, we're still helping Avin!" Sokka said, throwing his boomerang and knocking out a guard.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sokka," Aang growled sarcastically, running at the door and trying to open it, "You're right, let's just go home! Let's go ahead and get out of here, and leave Avin to suffer at the hands of the Fire Nation again! I mean, why show Avin the kindness no one else has shown him?!"

"Okay, sorry!" Sokka said, catching his boomerang, "I didn't mean abandon him. It's just…"

"You feel pretty strongly about this, don't you, Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked. She shoved Aang out of the way and broke the door down.

Aang unclenched his fists and walked through the door. "Let's keep moving."

**With Avin and Azula**

Avin remained motionless, and Azula shrugged. "I would have thought you'd have a bit more fight left in you, Avin. Or at least, I had hoped. Hopefully the Avatar will provide more of a challenge."

She turned and started walking away, her boots clanging on the metal. However, she heard movement behind her, and turned around quickly.

Avin was on one of the wooden boxes, crouching.

"Impossible! How…?"

"The great Azula is confused?" Avin said, brushing off some charred skin from his leg, "You need to study your science some more. You see, you electrified the whole field, true. But the strongest voltage was coming from your hands. That was the source powering the whole field. But unless you were Agni or something, it'd be impossible for you to electrify the entire field with the same amount of power. If you had thought this out, you would realize that the farther I am from you, the source, the less power there would be, and the less damage I would take. And I used my bending to propel me as far from you as I could."

Azula growled, and clenched her fists in anger. "Very perceptive, Avin. But I won't that make that mistake again."

"I agree," Avin said, as blood trickled down his face, "Because now it's time for your science lesson. Did you know that the faster the stream of air, the more pressure you put on it, the deadlier it becomes? To the point where if it touches you, it'll rip through you before you realize it's hit you."

Avin took a deep breath, and blew out a stream of compressed air.

Azula ran quickly, and the stream barely missed her. She felt the metal on her shoulder plate be cut to shreds, and it fell to the floor. _It's so powerful it rips through even metal, _Azula thought, _he wasn't kidding. I can't let that hit me. _

Avin stopped his attack to take another breath, and swerved to face Azula. Azula raised an eyebrow as she threw herself out of the way, but she missed the jet of air so barely this time it sliced through her arm.

_Even if you aren't directly hit by it, it can still hurt you. An insanely powerful move, but I'm guessing it comes at a price, _Azula thought as Avin turned to face her again, and took another breath. Blood trickled down her arm.

_Yeah, I thought so…He can't move while he's using that technique. At the speed he's pushing that air out, the ultimate control is needed. If he moves even slightly, his internal organs will be sliced to ribbons._Azula smiled. _I've got him. That move seems to be limited by his lung capacity as well, since he has to take such a deep breath to make the attack effective. That makes the number of attacks limited. _

She dodged another attack, and this one cut deep into her leg. She winced in pain as she fell back down to the ground, and clutched her leg. _I've got to hold out a bit more. Can't let him hit me. _

Avin started panting, as his whole body shook. _Don't have a lot left…I've got to finish this now. I'm already starting to feel the strain. _

He shot out another blast, and Azula threw up a shield of fire. The air hit the fire, and the flames rose high into the air, creating an inferno.

"Got you!" Azula said, as she pushed the blazing fire at Avin.

Avin jumped over the edge of the dock, avoiding the blaze. It was so close a miss he felt the fire touch his clothes lightly. He fell into the water with a small splash.

Avin started swimming up to the surface, the strain on his lungs slowing him down. He made it to the surface and took a gulp of air, and grabbed hold of the metal ladder leading back up to the battle.

He grabbed it and pushed himself up as Azula electrified the ladder.

"I won't fall for that trick again, Azula!" The airbender said, as he threw himself high into the air, and grabbed hold of the railing. He flipped back onto the dock as Azula shot a blast of flame at where he had just been.

He took a deep breath and used another one of his attacks, but Azula was ready for him. She side-stepped the attack easily, and shot another blast of fire.

Avin blocked the attack with an air shield, but then he dropped it, and stood there, panting heavily. His latest acrobatic stunts had cost him. His whole body was starting to feel it now, and he struggled to control his own movements.

_Lungs on fire…body's going into shock…I've got one attack left, and it has to hit her._

Avin ran at Azula, and shot a large gust of wind from his hands. He rushed to the side as Azula whipped up a fire shield and the flames rose again, this time higher, because of the extra air Avin had put into his attack.

For a split second, all Azula could see was flames. Avin took that second and took a deep breath, and blew out a jet of air at Azula. The attack flew towards her as the flames lowered, and it hit her stomach.

Avin grinned as he saw Azula fall to the ground. _I won. _

His body finally gave out, and he fell to the ground as well. He closed his eyes slowly, and everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13: We'll meet again someday

**With Aang**

Aang led the group down the hall, and looked down at the paper Avin had given him.

"Rixama should be…in here," Aang said, opening a door on his left.

He entered the room, and heard a yelp. He looked towards the source of the sound and saw a girl, crouching in a corner. The girl was small, about seven, if Aang had to guess. She was dressed in worn rags and had dust all over her, as if she hadn't been out of the room in a long time. Her eyes shocked Aang; they were cold, hardened. The eyes of someone who had seen a lot of things she shouldn't have.

"Are you Rixama?" Aang asked the girl, who nodded. "It's okay," Aang said, extending a hand towards her, "I'm the Avatar. I'm here to get you out of here, and bring you home."

Rixama shied away from Aang's hand, and shook her head. "I can't go. Avin's coming to get me. He promised. I have to wait for him."

"Avin's with us," Aang said, "He sent us to come get you. You'll see him soon."

Rixama walked towards Aang, and he saw a small light flicker in those cold eyes. "Really?"

Aang took her hand, and led her out of the cell. "I promise."

**At the docks**

"Sokka, seen Feizhi anywhere?" Aang asked, carrying Rixama on his back. Rain started to pour down from the cloud-filled sky.

"No," Sokka said, as they reached the docks, "She's been missing since we got here."

"Aang, look!" Katara shouted, pointing at the two figures lying on the ground.

"Avin!" Rixama shouted, as the group gathered around the fallen airbender.

Katara quickly turned Avin over and started healing his wounds. "He's pushed his body to its limits. I'll be able to heal all his outer injuries, but…" She stopped as she examined some of his wounds, "He's broken a few bones. It'll take a while for him to fully recover."

"Come on, we'd better get out of here," Toph said, as Aang blew on his bison whistle.

"What do we do about her?" Sokka said, motioning over to Azula.

"I say we don't wake her up." Katara said, as Rixama jumped off Aang and ran to Avin's side.

Katara moved her hands over Avin's chest, healing the cuts and scrapes. Rixama squeezed his hand, and said, "Come on, Avin, wake up!"

Avin opened his eyes, and blinked as his eyes took in the environment.

"Uggh…Katara…Rixama…?" Something clicked in his mind. He sat up and hugged Rixama. "Rixama!"

Rixama laughed and hugged him back, "Avin! I knew you would come!"

"I promised, didn't I?" Avin said, pulling away and grabbing at his stomach. "Ouch…Katara, what happened? I remember fighting Azula, and…"

"Apparently, you won," Aang said, clasping a hand on Avin's back.

"Aang…" Avin looked at his friend, "You saved Rixama…even though…"

"Don't worry about it," Aang said, helping the airbender up.

"Aang, I've done some terrible things…and you chose to help me…thanks…"

"No problem," Aang said, grinning, "Katara, help Avin, okay?" The Avatar picked up Rixama, who was tugging at his tunic.

Katara grabbed Avin, as he looked at his burned, worn, and otherwise unusable jacket. "Tsk, man…I'm sorry, Rixama…I tried to take care of it, but Azula-"

"Don't worry, Avin," the young girl replied, "I'll make you a new one as soon as we get home!"

"Ha, okay!" Avin said, taking what was left of the jacket off and slinging it over his shoulder, "Let's go home."

Appa had landed on the edge of the dock, and Sokka and Toph were already on. "Hurry up, slowpokes!" Toph shouted.

A bolt of lightning crashed down over the ocean, and the rain intensified. The waves began to get higher, and started pounding against the side of the dock.

As the wind picked up, Aang said, "We better find shelter fast. Looks like it's a storm."

"Y-yeah…" Avin said, as another bolt of lightning came down. This time, he thought he heard a small clanging of metal at the end of the thunderclap.

Avin turned to look at his defeated opponent, and saw her standing up. Her face was contorted in pure fury, as she got into a stance, and aimed her attack at Aang and Rixama.

"LOOK OUT!" Avin shouted, breaking away from Katara, and running towards Azula.

Azula moved towards Avin, but never got her attack out. Avin grabbed her and threw both of them over the edge of the dock.

"Avin!" Aang cried, handing a horrified Rixama to Katara, and running to the edge of the dock.

"Aang, what are you doing?!" Katara asked, running to Aang's side.

"I have to go after him!" Aang said, preparing to jump into the ocean.

"Aang, you can't!" Katara said, pulling him back, "The waves are way too dangerous!"

"But Avin-"

"Wanted to help us!" Katara argued, "If you go in after them what he did will be for nothing!"

Aang looked at the fierce ocean in shock, and followed Katara onto Appa. A tear rolled down his face as the group flew far, far away from the Fire Nation.

Meanwhile, as the waves kept beating heavily, a worn, beat-up black jacket floated up to the surface.

**One day later: The Fire Nation's Palace**

"My lord!" A messenger shouted, bowing before the Fire Lord, "We've just received word; someone has found Princess Azula."

"What?! Where?" Ozai asked.

"She was found on the shores of a Fire Nation island, and taken to a healer," the messenger continued, "And she's expected to make a full recovery. She also said to tell you: The murderer is dead."

"Send our most skilled physician to go see her," Ozai said, "And bring her back here to the palace as soon as she is able."

"Yes, sir," the messenger said, bowing himself out.

Ozai sent for the notary, who published what Ozai had said in the public records:

_Avin Airiaen, an enemy of the Fire Nation, who murdered ten guards to escape from prison, was killed by Princess Azula on this day._

By nightfall every poster in the Fire Nation offering a bounty on Avin was taken down. _  
_

**A few days later**

"Aang, you and Toph better get going!" Katara said, "We're taking off soon!"

"Yeah, yeah, Sugar Queen," Toph said, "We'll be back before you know it."

"Hmmmm…" Katara pursed her lips as the Avatar and his earthbending teacher walked off in the direction of the village.

"Hey, Toph, I bet I could beat you at earthbending now!" Aang said.

"HA! Yeah right, Twinkle Toes! I'll beat you any day!" The blind bandit replied._He probably knows he has no chance of beating me, but it's cute that he tries. _

Aang smiled at her as he thought to himself, _I know I have no chance of beating you, but it's still fun to try._

They reached the crossroads, when a voice rang out.

"Hey, Aang, Toph."

Aang looked up at the voice, and saw Feizhi, sitting on the branch of a tree. "Feizhi!" Aang said, as Toph turned her head towards the source of the voice.

"I would say nice to see you, but that's obviously not an option," Toph said.

"It's definitely a surprise," Aang said, as the firebender jumped down, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing," Feizhi said as she dusted off her shirt. "Is Rixama still with you guys?"

"No," Toph replied, "we dropped her off at her village yesterday."

_She's also a really good earthbender, _Toph thought, _I hope she keeps at it, because someday she might be able to give ME a run for my money. Or at the very least make for a decent sparring partner.  
_

"I also wanted to know if you have any leads on where Avin is."

Aang and Toph looked away, and Aang said, "Um…I don't know how to tell you this, Feizhi…but Avin's…he died that day we went to the Fire Nation."

Feizhi smiled as she lightly rapped her knuckles on Aang's head. "You're such a goofball. He did not."

"W-what?" Toph asked.

Feizhi explained, "Believe me, I know Avin a little better than that. He had a drive for living, and that was to become something."

"Any idea what that something might be?" Aang said.

"Well…I think he really wanted to show that he could go his own path, that he alone decided his destiny," Feizhi explained, "He was given a destiny, and he did all he could to show he could be something else, something more than what people said he could be." she added.

Aang smiled. "He sure proved them all wrong," he said.

Feizhi smiled back, and said, "He's not done yet. You'll see."

"Where are you going now?" Toph asked.

"To search for Avin some more. I know I'll find him sooner or later."

"Well," Aang said as he pressed his fist against his palm and bowed, "Thank you for everything. I hope you find him."

Feizhi did the same and said, "Thank you. I hope we'll meet again someday."

"Bring Avin with you," Toph said, pounding a fist in the air, "So I can pound on him again!"

Feizhi laughed. "Right. Well, goodbye."

Aang and Toph waved as the girl went down the left path, and they went down the right.

"Aang, do you really think we'll see Avin again?" Toph asked.

"I don't know," Aang said, looking at the path Feizhi had gone, "But I hope we will. I hope so much. If he really is gone…"

"It's not your fault, Twinkle Toes," Toph said, as Aang sniffed.

"I know, but…I let all the Air Nomads down. I lose hope in ever seeing another airbender, and when one finally shows up, I fail him too." Aang said, wiping the tears from his eyes, "It's not fair."

"Aang, you didn't fail him. You did so much for him," Toph said, "You were there. He came looking for another airbender, and he found you. And you gave him friendship, something he wasn't used to. That must have meant a lot to him."

Aang sniffled, and held Toph's hand. "I think you're right."

Toph smiled. "I KNOW I'm right."

"And don't worry, Twinkle Toes. I'm pretty sure we'll see Airhead again someday," Toph said, as the two walked towards the village, hand in hand.

"Yeah, and until that day comes, we've got to keep going. After all, Toph," Aang said, "I've still got to master earthbending."

"We're going to be at it for a while, Twinkle Toes," Toph said, slapping a hand to her head.

A wind whistled past them, and Aang held Toph closer to him.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Aang was in a fog-filled swamp. Roku appeared before him.

"Roku! I'm glad you're here. I want to talk to you about something." Aang said.

"What is it, Aang?" Roku asked, curious. After all, the current Avatar rarely came looking for him, at least not intentionally.

"I wanted to ask you about airbending. A friend of mine…he told me to ask you about airbending."

"Ah…and who is this friend?"

"He was…he's an airbender. His name was Avin."

"Well, your friend seems to know a bit more than he should. You see, Aang, though I do not know much about it myself, I do believe that the Air Council planned to limit your airbending prowess."

"What? I don't understand," Aang said.

"I'm sure your friend Avin would be able to provide you with more details on this, since most of it happened after my time. However, I can tell you this: To truly appreciate and understand airbending, you must be able to not only see it from the eyes of a student, but from the eyes of a teacher. Do this, and it will help you get stronger, one step closer to being able to defeat the Fire Lord."

"What? How am I supposed to do that?" Aang asked.

"If you try, I am sure you will find a way," Roku said, fading away.

"Hey, wait!" Aang shouted.

The young Avatar woke up, and looked around. It was still nighttime.

"Aghh…that was as vague as ever…" Aang said, as he fell back to sleep.

**Somewhere along the coast of the Fire Nation**

"Hey, Tiza, any luck?" Rizu asked.

"Nope." Tiza pulled on her fishing net impatiently. "I hate the slow season."

"I hate fishing, period!" Rizu said, pulling out a small cooking knife, "I can't wait until I'm old enough to become a Fire Nation soldier!" He brandished the knife, as though he were about to go into battle.

"Yeah, yeah, Admiral," the boy's sister said, "Sit down and tend to your net, huh?"

"Okay, okay…" Rizu sat down, and felt something pull at his net. "Hey, I think I got something! It feels huge!"

"Be careful, Rizu! It might be a lion-shark!" Tiza said worriedly, running over to her brother's side.

"Hey," Rizu said looking at the figure, "It's a person!"

"Oh, no! Quick, let's help him!" Tiza said, helping Rizu pull the boy onto the boat.

"What weird tattoos. Are those arrows?"

"They're not tattoos, Ri. Look, touch the skin. They're burns." Tiza said, scratching on Avin's left arm and watching a bit of skin fall away.

"Whoah...still, they're the coolest burns I've ever seen." Rizu exclaimed, "They look just like black arrows, like those guys we learned about in school...what were they called..."

"Airbenders," Tiza whispered in awe, as she pressed against his chest, checking his pulse, "Rizu, I think he's an airbender."

"Flamey-o!" Rizu exclaimed.

"What?" Tiza asked incredulously, looking over at her brother.

"I...I was trying it out..." Rizu said, "I heard a kid at school say it..."

"Well, don't," Tiza said, "Besides, this is serious! He's got a weak pulse, but he's still alive. Thank Agni," she said, as she took out some herbs from her bag. She crushed them into a powder, and rubbed the powder onto Avin's chest. "I can fix him, I think."

"See, we should so go into the army together, Tiza!" Rizu said, as he grabbed the rudder and steered them towards shore, "You're so good with medicine and stuff. With my warrior skills and you watching my back, we'd be unstoppable!"

"Listen, Rizu," Tiza said, determination etched in her voice, "No one can know about this airbender, okay? Even if I can make him better."

"How come, Ti?" Rizu asked.

"The Fire Nation doesn't like airbenders."

"What do you mean?" Rizu asked, confused.

"Look, I'll explain it later," Tiza said, exasperated, "Just promise me, no one can know about this airbender."

"Okay, okay," Rizu said.

**A few days later**

_Hey...what's going on?_

_I'm hungry. _

_Airbender._

_I thought we were done for...we were, weren't we?_

_I feel calm. _

_Avatar. _

_What's that light? I don't like it. It hurts. _

_Lighten up! I'm sure it's nothing. _

_Aang. _

"Check it out, Tiza, he's waking up," a voice said.

_What? Who's Tiza? And...who are you?_

_I think they've saved us. _

_Us? There's no one here. _

_Hey, where are you all going? Come back! _

"Tsk, yeah..." a girl's voice rang out this time, "But it doesn't look like he's fully conscious yet. Give him some more of that powder, and we'll see if he can talk later."

"Got it," the boy said.

Avin felt something being rubbed on his chest, then on his forehead.

_Hey...guys? What's wrong? Don't you like me anymore? _

Avin was so confused. Where were all the voices?

_I'm...alone..._

_But, it's weird. I don't feel sad. In fact, I feel happy. _

"Nothing, huh?" the girl asked.

"Well, he's moving around more, and his injuries look a lot better, I think," the boy said.

"He's going to be okay. Hey, can you talk yet?" the girl said, touching Avin's head. "His fever's down. That's good."

"I...where am I?" the airbender asked. His eyesight was blurred. He was able to discern that he was in a small room, however.

"Don't worry, you're among friends. You were in really bad shape, but we helped you get better. Now, I need you to answer my questions. What is your name?" The girl asked, taking on a businesslike tone.

The airbender sat up, and struggled to recall. "My name is...my name..." he looked up. "I...I don't remember. I don't remember anything!"

The girl scribbled some notes on a piece of paper, and said, "Don't worry, it's okay. Listen, I'm going to need you to go to sleep again, okay? When you wake up we'll talk some more."

"Alright." The boy said, as he lied down. The girl rubbed some powder on his face, and the airbender suddenly felt drowsy.

As he fell asleep, he heard the girl speak again: "Well, he has been heavily sedated, to ease the pain. I wonder if his amnesia is a side effect of the powder we used, or...?"

"In any case, he needs a name." The boy said.

"Yeah, I read about airbenders and found some good names, in case something like this happened." The girl said.

The last thing the airbender heard before he fell asleep was the girl.

"We'll name him Kalden."


End file.
